rawr
by you should get lost
Summary: Young Tohru & Yuki became bestfriends, but how come Yuki doesn't remember her 10 years later? How come all he knows is Tohru as his new secretary? Did falling for the same person on the second time without remembering is what destiny plans?
1. Prologue

_Author's note: um… this will be my first ever yukixtohru fanfic, so if there is anything wrong in the later chapters,(like if my grammars are bad, repetitive things or events) or the way I explain lines, gestures. Oh tell me too if some parts of the later chapters have boring lines. Please tell me. I won't be offended. XD_

**Complete Summary:**

6 year old Yuki and 5 year old Tohru met in a province where both of their fathers grew. Their parents thought it would be nice for them to be playmates since Tohru is cheerful and very outgoing and Yuki whose brother is too busy to pay to him. After a short time they both get along and both promised that _until the end of time_ they will still be the best of friends. Time has come that Yuki and his family needed to return to the city for his father's business. But what if an accident washes all of Yuki's memories? Then 16 year old Tohru meets Yuki, Yuki have no clue of who Tohru Honda is except that she is one of his employees. Will Tohru be able to accept that the "until the end of time promise" may no longer happen?

**Prologue:**

Two kids around the age of 7 sit by the shore (_rocky part of the shore_), watching the waves under a small cave-shape rock.

"Can we vow to one another that we'll still be the best of friends until the day we die?" the girl said softly, breaking the silence of the breeze.

The boy got up from a lying position to sit cross legged and faced the girl with a smile. "Sure. Why not? Uhmm… want a pinkie swear?" He gestured his pinkie finger.

The girl grinned and nodded. She placed her finger in his. The girl spoke "Yes. Ah… repeat after me."

"Um… okay" the boy shrugged.

"I vow…"

"I vow…"

"To you…"

"To you…"

"On this rock…"

"On this rock…"

"That until we grow up and die…"

The boy looks puzzled but was somehow hit by the words of his friend. He shrugged and continued to repeat his friend's words grinning. "That until we grow up and die… wait... uh… what about until the end of time?"

"Ah... I think so... yeah! Wonderful! Uh... anyway 'that until the end of time...'"

"That until the end of the time..."

"We will still be the best of friends."

"We will still be the best of friends."

_Sorry for the short prologue. I want to clear this prologue. This is just a scene that is about to happen, okay? About the shore, there is a rocky part and not… it will be revealed in the later chapters. Children tend to be silly and exaggerating sometimes, right? Now that I grew up and look back on things that I have said and did when I was young, I laugh and sometimes thought that how did I have the guts to say that or to do those kind of stuff. :-) Oh and if you like it or you think it's nice, please review. Thanks._

_**XOXO - **_


	2. Chapter 1: Father's Childhood Bestfriend

AN: This first chapter would almost be filled with dialogues.

**Chapter 1: FATHER'S CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND**

"Krrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnng!!" the phone rang.

"Hello." a five year boy answered the phone softly. "Good morning. Who is this?"

"Ah… good morning. Can I speak with your father? This is his friend," Katsuya said grinning.

"Ow… Daddy! Daddy, The phone says he's your friend," the silver hair boy said running to his father while carrying the phone with his puny hands. Katsuya chuckled at the boy's voice. The boys' seemed to be so gentle and fragile.

"A friend? Okay," the boy's father answered as he gets hold of the phone from his son.

"Daddy, I'm gonna play outside. Brother says he's too busy to play."

"Okay, take care. Uhmm… Hello."

"Youli, haha. Long time no see."

"Katsuya? Hey, since Christmas."

"Yeah. That's why I plan on having a vacation on the province. You know… the province near the beach where we first met."

"Oh, that place? I missed that placed. Sure. I be glad to visit that place again."

"You have a son, the little kid who answered the phone?

"Ah… yeah."

"So… how many children do you have?"

"Two boys. The one that answered the phone is the younger one. Yuki is six old and the older one, Ayame, is sixteen years old, 10 years apart. Yuki got my silverfish gray hair and Ayame got Azumi's white hair. Both have feminine faces. They look so alike that made me wonder what made them to be so distant from one another. Never mind. Anyway, how 'bout your kids?"

"Only a girl at the age of 5. Her hair is dark brown. I'd say she got my hair's color. She's also a cheerful girl. Wait a minute. Now that you've mentioned it, don't you think it would be nice for them to be playmates? Maybe best friends? Don't you think?"

"Sure. My elder son is too busy to pay attention his younger brother."

"My daughter would love to have a playmate."

"That would be a good news. Yuki would have someone around his age, well, almost, to play and to spend some time with."

"O-okay. So, when are you free?"

"The next month. Azumi wouldn't mind. Would like it on the fifth day? It's just one and a half week from now."

"No problem. Things can be prepared at that period of time. It's settled then. Anyway, I have to leave. I still have things to sort out. So… see you soon, Youli"

"Thank you. See you soon, Katsuya. Bye"

"Bye" Youli hang the phone and was surprised when he saw his son watching him slightly hiding himself behind the wall. "Oh, Yuki."

"Daddy, who is it?"

"Ah, that was my childhood friend. We are just talking about some stuff ah-not that interesting."… "Yuki, I thought you want to play outside."

"Yes. I wanted to, but I don't have a playmate. And I don't know anyone in the neighborhood."

"Oh before I forget, we will have a vacation on the province. A province where I met my childhood friend. I'm sure you'll find a playmate there.

"Really? How? What? Is it really–" Yuki asked excitedly.

"I do not only assure you, I guarantee you." Youli cut the boy's babbling and smile.

"Oh, really? I can't wait! I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Yuki asked again and jump in disbelief.

"I'm sure you would like each other."

"Ah-each other? You mean there's only one?"

"No. That's not what I mean. Maybe one or more? I knew my friend there have a child. But you never can tell. There might be some new neighbors." Youli answered, as he was now back-to-earth. He was just imagining Katsuya's family would be the only persons they would meet in the province. So there is no doubt he is thinking Tohru would be the only kid that his Yuki would meet. He just wish that somehow Yuki will be happy even with just one playmate what was he thinking anyway? "Ah… why don't you prepare the things you want to bring? I'm gonna inform your mom about the vacation."

"Okay" Yuki grinned and run towards his room excitedly.

-----

"Kyoko, they agreed." Katsuya called his wife who's preparing their breakfast.

"That would be nice. So, when is it? Have you finished deciding?" Kyoko asked approaching her husband and fixing his necktie.

"Yes. We've decided that on the fifth day of the coming month would be the right day."

"Good. Tohru will be very happy to have another trip."

"That's for sure."

"I'll go wake her up for breakfast." Kyoko patted her husband's shoulder and went to Tohru room upstairs.

-----

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Tohru" Kyoko opened and closed the door softly and wake up her little Tohru.

"Tohru, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

"Hmmn? Yes mom." Tohru rise from her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Oh and we are about to discuss our next trip. I think in a province where your-"

Tohru rose and fixed her bed, "Coming."

"Good! We shouldn't let your father wait for us too long." Kyoko holds her child's puny hand and head out the room.

-----

Yuki stared in his room thinking what would be the first that he would bring. "My collection of stones and marbles" he gets his small bag of marbles then another bag of smooth and fine-looking stones.

"My mechanical pencils and erasers, my drawing and coloring pens, my painting materials, my canvas, my eggshell papers." he points his right hand's forefinger to his left hand's fingers enumerating the things he would want to use and spend time with… just in case it's boring. XD

"Oh I want to bring my big, big canvas!" He runs side to side putting his art materials in the top of his bed.

"My little teddy bear–oh my clothes! This and that… oh this too!" Yuki continue filling his bag and bed. He really is getting a lot hyper, too excited wondering how beautiful his next trip will be. Yuki was about to reach his drawer of clothes when he tripped on his pencil that fall from his bed. "Oh yeah, clothes are mom's job" he stand up and pick his pencil and start looking for a nice pencil case.

-----

"Ah you're here. I thought I need to wait a little while longer before the two of you get down here." Katsuya chuckled on his seat.

"Good morning, father!" Tohru greeted him with a hug and start washing her hands. While eating their breakfast Tohru enthusiastically asked, "Dad, Mom said we are to discuss our next vacation."

"That one. Yes. It would be on the fifth day of the coming month. It would be nice if as early as now you will prepare your things. We will be staying there quite long. Anyway my business manager told me he'll just take of everything."

"Oh really? How exciting! Where is it?" Tohru asked with mouth full of bread.

"Tohru, swallow your food first. Do not talk when your mouth is full." Kyoko reminded Tohru.

Tohru drink water and swallowed. "Sorry" she muttered.

"It's okay. It will be on a province near a beach. But it's not crowded there. When I called some of my neighborhoods there, they told me that as usual, there are very few visitors. The province is not in the map so I guess even though the beach is so beautiful, it will be hard to find. Anyway, I don't want to go to a beach if it is crowded. *Sighs* We will be meeting my childhood friend with his family."

"You will see the place where your dad grew up." Mom added.

"Oh wow. Dad grew up in a province? I don't know that. Yay! Two new discoveries in one day! A 'new trip' and 'dad grew up in a province!'"

"You make it sound like I was… never mind." Dad muttered and mom laughs.

"I wonder how beautiful a province where dad grew would be. It would really be fun if I will explore the sea and the trees" Tohru finished her breakfast, starting to wash her hands and mouth hurrying to her room "I will be preparing my things in my room."

Katsuya and Kyoko just smile and continue their breakfast.

-----

"All done!" Yuki placed his hands on waist satisfied with his work. At his study table were 2 bags: one backpack filled with his stones and marbles, teddy bear, big folded canvas, pencils, drawing and coloring pens and other materials needed in painting; one folder bag filled with eggshell papers, some his paintings and other stuff that he thinks he would enjoy. His father said that his clothes and personal things like shampoo and towel will be fixed by their maid. Mom's too busy.

"I wonder what a province look like? I wonder what kind of playmate I will have. I wish we can have so much fun." Yuki said happily.

"Maybe we can play hide and seek! Marbles! Paint together! It would be wonderful! (Yawn) I'm so tired" Yuki moved his bags in the right side of his bed and fall to his bed fast asleep with a gentle smile planted in his face.

"Yuki–" Youli opened the door to find Yuki in his bed sound asleep. He watched his son sleeping with his chest on his pillow, his back rising and falling down slowly, and his peaceful face. He entered Yuki's room and kiss Yuki in his forehead softly not to disturb his sleep. "I wish time wouldn't be that fast for you to grow up… I don't want my boy to grow up yet. Ayame is already a teenager. Don't grow up yet. *Sigh* And when the time has come for you to be independent, have a wife and be a father like me… I will always remember the times when you were young and when you still needed me and mom. When you get injured and cry," Youli whispered and giggled. He just realized what he had just said (kinda like Ayame's over dramatic side). "What am I saying…?" he exited the room quietly remembering his memories when he was still in Yuki's age. "Too naive." He muttered.

-----

Meanwhile Tohru was just beginning to prepare her things. "Could I just bring my room? I don't know if I can choose and just leave the rest. I don't even know where to start…

———_tut———_

———_tut———_

———_tut———_

But Tohru Honda never gives up!" She placed all of her things on one table and begun to remove what she thinks she wouldn't have any purpose or fun.

"I don't think I should bring all of my hair accessories, I think the dark blue will do." She got two dark blue ribbons, some elastic rubber bands (you know the plastic bands for the hair) then kept the rest in her cabinet.

"I'll just bring two dolls. Of course, it should be the ones that I love the most, my bear Cuddler," she gets her yellowish-white bear, "and my Tomoe!" She stand on her chair to reach her stuffed doll with its golden-brown hair pigtailed. She then returned the rest on the top of the cabinet for display.

"I guess it's okay if I just bring a dozen of crayons instead of two dozens. A notebook and my diary. Mechanical pencils, erasers, ball pens–just bring the whole pencil case" she said a little bit in a hurry for no reason. "My CDs!" She looked at the last, books. "Books? Mangas would be nice. Fables? Yes. Poems? Not needed but nice to read. So, okay." She placed her things in three bags and opened her door to call her mom, "Mommy, I finish preparing my things."

"Good. Will you help me cooking lunch?" Kyoko replied and ask her company.

"Yes." Tohru answered gladly and run to their kitchen.

-----

_I got the name Cuddler from my bear that is given to me by my godmother in my 10th b-day. The brand of the bear is "Bear Cuddler". I__t's a name okay? Not a word. That would be a wrong spelling. __I make Youli a little bit dramatic like Ayame and I don't know what was I thinking before I type it XP. Anyway, sorry for making it so long. Hope I'm not causing headaches. Just incase, tell me if I should make my next fanfics shorter. Tell me my mistakes and if you like it. XD Love you!_

_**XOXO**_

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Um… you are… Tohru, right?" Yuki started._

"_Yes… and you are Yuki," Tohru replied._


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Chapter 2: FIRST MEETING**

_Tohru's Point of View_

"Tohru, Tohru."

"Hmmn" Tohru answered slightly opening her eyes and closing it falling back to sleep.

"Wake up. We are near the place." Her mom kissed her forehead shaking her gently. "You don't wanna miss to see the mountains and rice fields, right?"

"Oh really!" Tohru jumped sending the blanket to her mom as she gazed on the sunrise, mountains and the rice fields. "Oh mama I never expected them to be this big. And so… beautiful."

"So peaceful to look at." Her father's voice joining them in their conversation while driving.

"Sure is. You did choose a nice spot that our little Tohru would enjoy," Kyoko as she finished folding Tohru's blanket as she watched her daughter placing her hands on the car window. "Tohru, you may open the window."

"The air is so fresh here. Free from pollution," Tohru said after she opened her windows. She closed her eyes and feel the breeze. "Mmmmmm… wow." Tohru delightfully whispered.

Hi! I'm Tohru Honda. This is the month were we plan the trip. Today is the fifth. In 4:30 am dad starts driving the car. I immediately fall asleep because I woke up so early. The time now is 5:58 am. The sun shining brightly and beautifully with the cumulus clouds in the sky.

"The mountains are so beautiful and green. Father, is our destination still far?"

"No. Just about 30 minutes and were there."

"Tohru, would you like to eat breakfast?" Mom asked handing me a bento and a pair of chopsticks. I nodded and eat. It didn't take too long when we arrived to our destination.

"We're here. I going inside the house to prepare things" mom said as she carried one backpack on her right shoulder and dad handed her the keys. Mom head to the door and entered. Father and I helped mom. After placing the things inside I went outside and look at the house. Dad followed me outside feeling the breeze.

"A house?" Tohru asked wondering why there is no sea. Instead is a 3 floor house with a separate garage.

"Yes. We'll being staying here for some weeks. This is my house when I was in your age. I miss this place so much." Father told me.

"I like it! It's so beautiful and cool to my eyes. Father, would you mind if we stay here for months? Or even years?" I asked hoping its okay.

"No problem if you want to stay here for years. I'm just gonna do some things for work… but don't worry, I'd be willing to stay." Father gladly said.

"Yay! But I thought you said we will swim… where's the beach?"

"Oh that. It's just a walking distance away. We are gonna swim there in the afternoon. Oh, there they are." Father stopped when a dark green van arrived.

"Youli," father called the driver when he opened the car door. The driver opens his window and wave to father then parks his car to the house next door.

_Normal Point of View_

"Hey. Long time, no see" Youli called Katsuya.

"Yeah. Long time no see. Would you mind if I help you carrying the things." Youli said after shaking hands with Katsuya.

"Sure."

"Okay then. I'm gonna help. Tohru come with me." Katsuya called Tohru and followed Youli to his car. Tohru help by carrying the small bags with sandwiches. While Tohru was bringing the sandwiches to the table she saw a boy (with grayish silver hair) around her age and a teenager (with white hair?) towards the car to carry more. She didn't saw their faces but she didn't mind. She continues back and forth to car to bring things that she can bring. Yuki and Tohru pass by one another but didn't look to each other's way (I'm usually like that to some close my age and esp. if I'm not close to them). It didn't take long when they finish. They all went outside (including Kyoko) and they all shake hands having a little chit-chat.

Tohru was hiding slightly at the back of her father, too shy to face the strangers. Yuki saw Tohru and Tohru caught Yuki staring at her. Yuki tugged his mother's shirt and whispered, "Mommy, she is beautiful, isn't she?" Azumi face Yuki then stare at Tohru. She nods and smiles when Tohru look at her way. Yuki just continue looking at Tohru.

When Katsuya noticed that Azumi is glancing at Tohru he remembered to introduce her. "This is our only child Tohru" Katsuya introduced Tohru after they shake hands and comment about their looks now and before. Tohru move forward shyly and bow.

"Good morning" Tohru shyly said when she slightly lifted her head up to see Youli and his wife. Then she went back to Katsuya's side and hid herself a little.

"What a cute little girl" Youli grinned at the girl.

"Yes, indeed. How old is she?" Azumi agreed and asked.

"Five years old. She will be 6 this May," Kyoko answered tapping Tohru's head.

"And these are our sons. They are 10 years apart. This is Ayame and this is Yuki. Ayame is 16 and Yuki is 6. Both will be seven in July and September," Youli introduced Ayame and Yuki. Ayame and Yuki step forward and bow.

"Both will be handsome when the time comes," Katsuya commented. Both sides chuckled.

"Yuki didn't you say you want a playmate? There she is. Don't be shy. Talk to her." Youli patted Yuki's back gesturing him to Tohru. Yuki move to forward to Tohru who is still at her father's back.

"Hi… I'm Yuki," Yuki timidly introduced himself.

"He-hello… I'm Tohru," Tohru stammered. Both were silence for a while.

"Why don't you kids play for a while for a while I, your mother and your brother will prepare the schedule with Katsuya and Kyoko," Youli said sensing the silence between the two kids and preferred to leave them alone. They might be a little more comfortable with no one else watching them.

"O-okay," Yuki faced his father then bow to all the elders. Tohru let go of her hold to Katsuya then bow again and again. Youli stopped Tohru's bow by tapping Tohru's head, "Youli and Azumi, why don't we talk to my house" Katsuya invited. Youli and Azumi nodded and followed them.

"Mother, Father, I'm just gonna fix some things in our house," Ayame asked permission.

"Sure," Youli replied. All of them entered Tohru's house (except for Ayame, he went in his parents' house next door) while Yuki and Tohru was left alone outside. They faced one another and all the sound they can hear is the breeze.

"Um… would you like to walk?" Yuki tried his best not to be shy. Tohru nodded. They walked down the slope and start to talk from simple things not so sure if they are saying the right words.

"Um… you are… Tohru, right?" Yuki started.

"Yes… and you are Yuki?" Tohru replied.

"Right. So you are still 5. I'm 6 years old and my brother is 16. Many years older so I guess that's why we never play together." Yuki said cheerfully oblivious of the frown forming in Tohru's face.

"I don't have any siblings. But I do have best friends. I have two, but they are in the city," Tohru said taking a glance from Yuki's face. "Um this might be a weird thing to say… from the way you look, you are happy. Don't you feel lonely? Doesn't it bother you your brother has no time for you?"

"I do. Sometimes. But I already get used to it. I understand if my brother is busy and has no time to play with me. He needs to study. To have a good job in the future!" he replied with a smile.

"Okay."

"Anyway, dad told me I will have a playmate here and it's true. You are around my age and I can spend my time with you. I won't be walking alone anymore watching the sky because now I have someone to tell the beauty of this place." Yuki smiled and stopped at the cliff looking at the rising sun.

"Your right. This place is beautiful." Tohru grinned while sitting with her hands on her knees and joined Yuki as he lay down on the grass. They both gazed at the rising sun.

"I didn't realize it this early. The time is 6:32 am?" Yuki sat up and checked his watch.

"Oh"

Both were silent until the sun had risen. Yuki made the first move to stand up. "I guess the sun now is too bright to watch. Let' go back. They might be wondering what took us so long." Yuki offered his hand and Tohru smiled, take it and stand. She quickly released Yuki's hand smiled at him. "Let's go." Yuki smiled back and walk home with Tohru.

-----

"Oh, they're here. I'll be preparing some snacks," Kyoko stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll welcome them inside," Katsuya answered back. Youli and Azumi joined Katsuya outside and greeted Yuki and Tohru.

"Welcome home," Azumi greeted them while Youli and Katsuya wave. Yuki and Tohru grin and waved back.

"Why don't you rest inside and have snacks?" Katsuya patted Tohru's back gently.

"I'll just bring some for Ayame" Azumi said.

-----

_Although this my first day of school as a 3rd year student (XD yay) but I don't want to make you guys wait any longer so AUD! Another Update Done. Yuki and Tohru finally meet other. XD. As for now they are a little bit shy to each other so I won't be putting any gestures of closeness yet, kay? Thank you for spending time to read my fanfic and anyway, thank you so much for kind reviews. This the first fanfic I wrote so I was thinking twice if I should continue it or just delete it but I was touched by 3 kind reviews. I really want to do this story because I have a friend who told me that I have I nice idea, I'm just thinking twice. And unlike before I won't be able to update 2-3 days only. Tell me if I have some typographical errors and wrong grammars. I won't be offended, I promise. Thank for all your reviews hope I improve._

_Thank you the reviews of mintgreen08, anonymous reviewer Andrea, and Inuyasha4ever255. Thank you so much for your reviews._

_**XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 3: You Are My New Friend

_Ellow dearest readers, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update after 2 days (the usual schedule) because it's the first and second week of 3rd year high and I had a hard time making my fanfic schedule and damn I closed the file without saving! I repeated the whole chap again. Argh! Sorry again. This next chapter is just the same day in chapter 2 where you finish. Only this is not when Yuki and Tohru get back in the morning. This 3 in the afternoon._

**Chapter 3: YOU ARE MY NEW FRIEND**

Tohru, Yuki, and the rest of the family were all having a chit-chat while enjoying the snacks that Kyoko prepared when the rain began to pour. Ayame is not present here because he's busy next door as usual.

"Mommy, it's raining" Yuki leaned on the window glass with his hands and forehead. Azumi turned to Yuki and so are the others. Tohru jumped from her sit and mimic Yuki, leaning on the glass with her forehead and hands.

"I guess we can't continue our swimming then" Azumi said kinda disappointed.

"Our swimming is delayed again, huh?" Yuki frowned. Tohru frowned as well.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I really think it is not safe for all of us to swim in this kind of weather." Azumi approach and patted Yuki's back. Yuki sat beside his father.

"I forgot the news I read yesterday that there will be storm coming. But I think the rain won't be that hard here. It's far from the storm's path so I guess we won't have that much problem Yuki." Yuki hugged the throw pillow beside him and Tohru frowned still sticking her hands and forehead in the window glass. The parents started another conversation again leaving Tohru and Yuki still sad about the delayed swimming. Youli noticed this.

"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll still have our swimming on some other time. Anyway, Tohru is still here for you to play with, right Tohru?" Youli thought. Maybe a playmate would distract him from thinking 'another swimming plan is delayed.'

"Right!" Tohru remove her hands and forehead from the window glass and grin. Yuki opened his mouth but remained silent. "Unless Yuki doesn't wanna play with me, don't you wanna play, Yuki?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Ah-no. That's not what I mean… ah…" Yuki tried to explain.

"No! Of course not, Tohru! Ahaha! Yuki would love to play! Ah-Yuki, why don't you change your clothes? (Because the swimming plan is already postponed and you're still wearing your beach clothes) I brought your clothes here just in case." Youli joined their conversation the moment he noticed Yuki was getting speechless.

"Ah-okay," Yuki put up a puny smile.

"Tohru, why don't you change, too? In your house clothes?" Katsuya called Tohru.

"Yes father!" Tohru grinned. Tohru and Yuki both get their sleeping clothes and headed to different bathrooms.

-----

After changing clothes, Tohru led Yuki to her room.

"You have a stuff doll? What is its name?" Yuki noticed Tohru's bear in her bed and hold its hand.

"Yes. Its name is Cuddler. I'm yet sure what will be its gender though. Oh, and this is Tomoe. They're just so cute and fun to talk to, are they not?" Tohru introduced happily.

"Yeah. Even though they don't answer back. I can confess what's on my mind. I stare at my teddy bear when I'm bored and start babbling," Yuki put up a small grin. "And I squeeze my teddy bear too tight when mommy and daddy give me gifts on my birthday!" Yuki exclaimed happily. Tohru giggled at Yuki.

"What's so funny? Don't tell me you don't do that too with Cuddler and Tomoe." Yuki is asked oddly, sitting on the side of Tohru's bed still playing Cuddler's hand. Tohru sit on the opposite side and answer.

"No, it's not that. I mean it feels nice when a friend opens up to you. I admit I also talk nonsense with Cuddler and Tomoe when I'm bored. But I never forget to pray to God and thank him for giving me Cuddler and Tomoe."

"Oh"

"And I remember when mommy, daddy, and I went to the bookstore to buy a set of stationery. I saw some sayings and quotes there, and you know what I remember the most?"

"Ah… what?"

"The saying 'A Friend is the Greatest Gift of All.' It is very true. I have friends Uo and Hana as my best friends in school. And at home, I have mommy and daddy being my very first friends. I love them so much."

"…" Yuki listens silently in every word she says.

"Oh and this night I will thank God again for having a new friend. Yuki Sohma as my new friend."

Yuki was caught off guard "Uhmm… thanks." Yuki smile sheepishly.

Tohru chuckled. "It's nothing."

"And one more thank you…"

"Huh?"

"Uhmm, I mean I never have a close or best friend other than mom and dad. Brother is always busy to spend some time with me. In school, I have some classmates I talk to, but never opened up to them. I don't even know if I should consider them as my friends. This is the first time I ever had a real friend," Yuki explained.

"Really? I don't think I did something special for you to open up and I don't think it's that hard to find a friend."

"I had a group of friends before. I was so happy back then, but when I became popular in school, they told me they are not worthy to be with me anyway. And they even asked me 'why am I the only one who gets the credits and roles in school?' I was speechless for the moment as I watch them go. I don't know, from that time on I'm not expecting that I will have a loyal best friend that most kids have," Yuki share his story.

"I can be! Uhmm, ah… but if you don't like it then it's—" Tohru shyly takes back her words.

"No! I like it that way. Thank you." Yuki smiled.

"Ah…" Tohru was speechless for the moment. 'Is this how his real smile looks like? How I wish he would always keep that smile. He's so cute. No wonder he'd get popular.'

"Ah… You're welcome."

-----

Katsuya, Youli, Kyoko, and Azumi are all having a good time when Youli's eyes wandered to the clock—

"Ah-Katsuya, it's already 8 pm, we should be going now. Ayame must be waiting." Youli's face saddens a bit wanting to stay a little while longer.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I know we all need to have some rest and supper and prepare for another day tomorrow. The swimming plan is still on." Katsuya reminded Youli.

"Tohru won't enjoy the swimming that much if she lacks some rest." Kyoko walks to the kitchen to throw all their food left-overs.

"And so is Yuki. Guess we all have same reasons." Azumi responded.

"Right. I'll just get Yuki upstairs." Youli get up from his chair and headed upstairs.

"Okay" Katsuya replied.

…

"Uh… where is Tohru's room?" a voice came from the second floor.

"It's the 2nd door to your right." Katsuya answered back.

"Okay" Youli saw the door and leaned his ear on Tohru's door. He turned the knob then gently and silently opened the door. Two sleeping figures are on the either of the bed. He can see Yuki is holding a teddy bear's hand and Tohru is hugging a girl stuff doll. The room is dark and the only source of light is a lamp on Tohru's side. Youli then fixed Tohru's position on her bed and gently wrapped her with her blanket gently not waking Yuki. Then he removed Yuki's hand from the teddy and carried Yuki on his shoulder with his right hand is supporting Yuki's back, and the other is under Yuki's legs. Then he closed the door gently leaving Tohru lost in her peaceful dreams.

-----

——_tut——tut——_

_Yuki was happily jumping from cloud to cloud. He turned and saw Tohru with legs trembling on a cloud far from him. Yuki went to the cloud next to Tohru._

"_Come on Tohru. Jump!"_

"_I don't want to. It's too high." Tohru's voice is shaking._

"_But I can do it. And if I can do it then you can do it, too. Now come!" Yuki try to encourage Tohru, in a petulant voice though._

"_Eh..." Tohru hesitated at first but when she saw Yuki made a grumpy face, she decided to try. "Okay, I'll try. Here I go." Tohru jumped to Yuki's side. "Yay! I did Yuki! I did it!" Tohru said happily. Yuki giggled._

"_I told you, you can do it. Now follow me."_

"_Okay." Tohru chirped. Then she followed Yuki as he jump from one cloud to another._

"_Wow it's so nice here. Don't you think?" Yuki turned his back. 'Ugh, I lost her again. Where is she? This is the third time she got lost!"_

"_Hey, Tohru? Tohru?" Yuki jumped from cloud to cloud then he tripped._

"_Aaah!" He shouted as he fell faster and faster until he saw where he's heading to._

"_Ocean. Aaah!"_

"Ow!" Yuki's head bumped to Youli's shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to wake you up." Yuki can hear his dad's voice. 'Great, just a dream.'

"Dad? Where are we?" Yuki slightly opened his eyes and see some grasses below his feet.

"Mom and I are walking to our house. We need to take some sleep too you know, for another day tomorrow. I saw you with Tohru asleep on both sides of her bed."

"I fell asleep!?" Yuki was fully awake and confused. 'What? I fell asleep? Wait, what exactly happened? Ah… there was a long silence and we started yawning then get one pillow and—'

"Yuki we're here now you can now sleep again. After we eat supper," Azumi turned the knob of their house and lock the door after Youli and Yuki entered the living room. Azumi called Ayame for supper and after they finish their shower, and other business, they went straight to their respective rooms to sleep. Yuki entered his room and jumped towards his window. He moved the curtains a little to take a quick look in Tohru's room.

"She should be sleeping by now." Yuki frowned. "Anyway, good night and sweet dreams." Yuki closed his curtains and went to his bed when a picture suddenly struck his mind. He jumped from his bed and get his bag to do something before he forget.

Tohru just finish brushing and jumped to her bed. Then her eyes wandered to the window. She takes a peek on her window. She saw there a dim light that probably came from a lamp. "I guess he's just about to sleep. Good night then. Pleasant dreams, Friend."

-----

_I think the story is kinda short and cheezy, right? XP If you have read this chapter before I replaced it, you would notice I removed the some of the overdramatic lines. But there are still many. Nothing much happen. Jeez, what a trash. Sorry. Thank you for all your appreciations to my story. I am really sorry for the delayed updates. Sorry. Thank for your reviews everyone. Please point out my mistakes for my future improvement._

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_We're here! We're here!" Yuki shouted._

"_Look on what we have brother! Shells!" Yuki and Tohru called Ayame._

"_Mommy, can I and Yuki start to swim?" Tohru run to Kyoko holding Yuki's hand._

"_Sure, just leave your clothes in our car."_


	5. Chapter 4: No More Swimming Delays

**Chapter 4: NO MORE SWIMMING DELAYS**

Tok! Tok! Tok! Youli's 4th time knocking Yuki's door. "Yuki. Wake up."

…

… … …_4__th__ time and still no answer… … …_

"Yuki"

…_still no answer…_

Youli opened the door to find Yuki sleeping in his desk. He noticed the light from Yuki's lamp and turned the lamp off. He approaches Yuki silently then he saw a piece of paper under his elbows. He gently pulled the paper and noticed that it is drawing of a sunset (the paper now he realize is a canvas just the size of a 1/8 illustration board). Youli looked around his desk and noticed that Yuki's pencil case, paintbrushes, poster and acrylic paints are prepared and obviously, he was just about to paint when he become sleepy. He lightly raised both of Yuki small elbows and placed back his drawing.

"Yuki, Yuki." Youli patted Yuki's back gently. "Wake up now… Yuki … _**YUKI!!!**_" Yuki jolted from his seat.

"What-what-what!?!" was all Yuki was saying as he panics. His hands were moving fast and shaking as he choose his paintbrushes and how thick the—"Daddy? What are doing here?"

———_tut———tut———tut———_

"I-ah… overslept again, didn't I?" Yuki said with a fake laugh.

"Yeah. And you break your new alarm clock again, didn't you?"

"Ah… hehe" was all he was able to answer.

"Anyway… take a bath and make it fast. It's not good to make the food waiting." Youli walk to the door.

"Yes dad." Yuki frown a little, embarrassed that his dad caught him oversleeping again.

"In 2 o'clock we are going swim. Yesterday we weren't able to swim because of the storm and some business of your brother not-yet-done."

Yuki's frowning lips was turned upside-down. He jumped from his sit towards his daddy's arms, "Oh really Daddy!?! I can't believe it! I'll hurry!" With that Yuki left Youli with clothes in his arms and headed to his bathroom. Youli was about to leave the room when Yuki return to his bed grabbing his teddy and running again to the bathroom, whispering loud enough for Youli to hear, "Oh I can't wait! I can't wait!" Youli chuckled at his son's sudden enthusiasm. He was really expecting Yuki will be happy when he talks about swimming. But this time for sure, the swimming plan will not be postponed. Youli then leave the room.

-----

_(-Yuki is in the bath tub so his voice is echoing -their bathrooms actually have a tub and a shower. –yikes! And so are Tohru's! Pretty luxurious, don't you think? XP)_

"Teddy! Did you hear what daddy just said!? The swimming is still on the go!" Yuki shouted at his teddy. He loves to shout in the bathroom, because it echoes.

"For sure it won't be delayed anymore. Or else I will never believe him ever again. Hmph!" Yuki crossed his arms grumpily and is currently staring on his toes.

"Oh yeah! I need to hurry! Dad might be mad if didn't do my promise to hurry!" (Did he even promise?) Yuki washed his body and jumped from his tub. He dries his hair and body with his towel and hurried dressing. Then he passed by his table, "So, I did break the alarm clock again, huh?" he didn't dare to touch the pieces of his alarm clock scattered near the end of his desk. "*Sighs* -Teddy!" He run back to the bathroom and grabbed his teddy and hurried downstairs.

-----

_In the dining table…_

"Mommy! Daddy said the swimming is at 2 pm! Is it true!? Is it!?" Yuki is still asking even though he is already sure of what his mother is going to answer.

"Of course sonny. So, that's why you are so enthusiastic so early in the morning," Azumi confirmed.

"And I'll make sure that there will be no more delays." Youli added.

"Oh really!? I can't wait! Oh, I can't wait!" Yuki's hands are shaking the table.

"Yuki don't get too excited. And stop shaking the table." Youli told Yuki. "So Ayame, are you gonna join us in our swimming?"

"I don't think so. But I'll try." Ayame continued chewing his food

-----

_In Tohru's dining table…_

"Tohru, after eating, have a rest. In 2 o' clock we are getting ready for the swimming with Yuki," Katsuya called Tohru's attention.

"Hmmn? Really? I thought we'll never get to swim in the beach again after that storm, but because now is 'no more storm day', I'm glad!" Tohru chewed the food in her mouth.

"Good. I thought you'd like it," Kyoko replied with a smile.

-----

_At 1:30 pm…_

"Tohru are you finish?" Kyoko knock Tohru's room.

"I'll be there in a minute mom" Tohru exclaimed.

-----

_In Ayame's room… yahoo messenger…instant message… yay!_

_-Shigure_summer_blossoms-  
HI!_

_-Ayame_XD-  
Hey XD_

_-Shigure_summer_blossoms-  
I heard that they are still gonna vote you for the student council president._

_-Ayame_XD-  
Of course. Who wouldn't?_

_-Sohma_Hatori-  
I wouldn't._

_-Ayame_XD-  
Oh come on. Do you know the latest story?  
Eggs decided to fight against sperms..._

_-Sohma_Hatori-  
That has no connection to your statement earlier_

_-Ayame_XD-__ß__(obviously not paying any attention to Hatori)  
One night, they wait with guns in the pussy but no one came..._

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Ayame, if ever you want to come with us, prepare yourself. We're heading to the beach in 30 minutes sharp."

"Yes, Dad," Ayame answered back.

_-Ayame_XD-  
Suddenly, one egg shouted, "Cowards! They are attacking from behind!_

_-Shigure_summer_blossoms-  
Ahaha. How come it turned out to be short? You usually have long stories, don't you?_

_-Sohma_Hatori-  
…_

_-Ayame_XD-  
Yeah but I need to go now to the beach._

_-Shigure_summer_blossoms-  
BEACH!?!  
GOOD LUUUUUCK! Watch out for the girls! XD_

_-Sohma_Hatori-  
Bye then_

_-Ayame_XD-  
Bye everyonie in the widie worldie! :D_

_-Ayame_XD is now offline._

"Phew! Anyway…" Ayame turned off his laptop and headed to his dresser.

-----

_In the beach…_

Yuki's car was the first to arrive the beach.

"We're here! We're here!" Yuki shouted.

"Not so loud," Ayame's answered his brother showing rudeness.

"Yes, big brother," Yuki sit properly and behaved.

"Come on, Ayame. No need to get rude on a time like this. Let Yuki enjoy himself." Youli gets out of the car beckoning Yuki to come out of the car. Yuki grinned and come out of their car, joining his dad feeling the breeze.

"Yuki!" waved Tohru as their car approaches them.

"Hn? Tohru?" Yuki ran to Tohru when their car stopped. "Hi" greeted Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki!" Tohru greeted as she comes out of the car.

"I don't find it necessary to bring the car because the beach is not far from home, but I don't think we can carry all our baggages without our food containers opening their lids," Katsuya approach Youli and they both shake hands.

"Yeah, we have the same reason, too." Responded Youli.

"Mommy, can I and Yuki start to swim?" Tohru run to Kyoko holding Yuki's hand.

"Sure, just leave your clothes in our car."

"Yes, mom!" Tohru already have her baiting suit inside her long dress, so she just took off her dress and joined Yuki walking with feet under the salted water.

"Hey!"

"Hello" Yuki turned to Tohru.

"Come, join me," Yuki invites Tohru to take off her slippers and deep her feet in the salted water, but Tohru look at Yuki as if she's going to do something 'yuck'. "It's okay, Tohru. It's fun," Yuki assured her as he reached out his hands for Tohru.

"Yes" Tohru took off her slippers and held hid hand. Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and they both started walking on the seaside. They are later on carried by their parents with Ayame in the deeper parts of the sea. After having a picnic, they rest, and swim again.

"Look on what we have brother! Shells!" Yuki and Tohru called Ayame (who doesn't-care-at-all kind of brother).

"Oh" Ayame muttered nonchalantly. Yuki and Tohru frowned a little. It seems that Ayame really doesn't appreciate it.

"Yuki, where did you find those?" Azumi touches the different kinds of shells in Yuki and Tohru's hand. The two frowns were replaced with wide grins.

"Over there!" Tohru pointed where they get the shells.

"Yes, mommy. There are still plenty of them. Can we get them all?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Yes-of course. But choose the pretty ones, okay? I'll just get a container that I brought just in case we need it." Kyoko entered their car and came out with a container.

"Yay, mommy!" Tohru jumped. Yuki and Tohru placed the shells in the container and get more shells. Their parents and Ayame helped in getting shells. When the container is full, they stop getting and Kyoko returned the container in their. They will clean when they get home. The two families continue their swimming and rest again in 6:30 pm.

"It's nighttime. We should go home." Katsuya rise from his seat.

"Right. Tohru, Yuki, we'll be going home. Prepare yourselves," Youli folded his chair. Ayame is inside their car listening to his mp3 player.

"We don't wanna go home yet. We're still having fun, right?" Tohru asked Yuki. They are still in the middle of making their own sand castle.

"Yup," Yuki agreed.

"But it's getting late." Youli chuckled.

"It's okay." They said in unison still concentrated in forming their sand castle.

"Daddy, we're still busy and having fun." Yuki added. "Tohru, I'm finish in my tower."

"Ow, I'm not yet done. Wait for me," Tohru is hurrying in finishing her tower.

"Okay. I'll just make the entrance," Yuki digs in the center of his tower and Tohru's not-yet-done tower and when he felt something damp he molds a box and some details of a castle.

"Ahaha. Looks like they're not paying attention on how late it is," Youli scratches his head and laughs. All parents giggle at the two kids.

"Hmm, guess time won't bother the two," Youli is now looking for a nice reason to make Yuki and Tohru want to home.

"Uhmm… you don't wanna miss your favorite TV shows, right?"

"Hn?" the busy sand castle makers turned their heads.

"Like, Spongebob Squarepants, Pokemon, and Naruto."

"I don't like watching Naruto in Cartoon Network. I have a problem in their dubbers. The worst dubbing ever. I'd prefer the original dubbing… I suppose," Yuki is now making the stairs to tower.

"Yeah. I agree. But I still like other English dubbed anime like Samurai X," Tohru approved Yuki. Yuki nodded in agreement. Youli sweatdropped.

"Hey, Youli. You're in charge on persuading them to go home, while we take care of your things to be brought home. Good luck." Katsuya wave as if he didn't know he's giving Youli a hard time.

"Why does it have to come to this?" Youli muttered.

"What about Pokemon and Spongebob?" Youli tried to get their attention again.

"Spongebob? Finish." Yuki muttered.

"What about Pokemon?" Youli is forcing a smile.

"Pokemon? I think so. Daddy, what time is it?" Yuki asked his dad.

"Uhmm… 15 minutes before 7."

"Hey! We can still catch up. Tohru, let's go home!" Yuki called Tohru and they washed their hands.

"Daddy, let's go home!" Yuki tugs Youli's shirt.

"Hehe. Was it that easy?" Youli forced a laugh as he headed to their cars. Yuki and Tohru holds Youli's shirt.

"I thought it would take you one hour to persuade them." Katsuya giggled with Kyoko and Azumi.

"Not that hard actually. Hehe." Youli waved. Yuki and Tohru ride on their respective cars and went home.

-----

_In Yuki's car…_

Ayame and Yuki are fast asleep.

_In Tohru's car…_

Tohru is fast asleep.

"They are too excited and hyper while swimming. With Tohru there, as his first true friend and playmate," Azumi watched Yuki and Ayame sleeping.

"She's too excited and hyper while swimming. And with Yuki there, as her new playmate." Kyoko look at Tohru sleeping.

"They really got tired." Youli smiled.

"She really got tired." Katsuya smiled.

-----

"Ayame, Yuki, wake up." Azumi tapped Yuki and Ayame shoulders. "We're home."

The two boys rubbed their eyes.

"Change your clothes and I'll prepare supper." Azumi get out of their car getting her keys and opened the door of their house.

When the whole family entered the house, they all went straight in the sofa and sigh except for Azumi, she went straight to the kitchen to prepare supper.

After resting, Yuki changed clothes and watch Pokemon. Tohru at the same time has also finished changing clothes and is now watching Pokemon.

In the room next to Yuki's…

_Ayame_XD is now online…_

_-----_

_XD  
Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaack! Hope you start to read from first chapter again and hope my grammar improve. XD Sorry if it takes more than one, two or three weeks before I finish editing, replacing and updating. I'm too busy in school so I wasn't able to do my duties here. Sorry! :'( I was waiting for my brother to leave the laptop, but I think he has no plans to leave laptop for me to use.) It doesn't matter because I still found a way. So once again, I'm sorry._

_And if you don't know the meaning of pussy in the chat of Ayame, Hatori and Shigure is, find it in the dictionary 'cause I have no plans to reveal it. It doesn't mean anything related to a cat._

_**Attention:  
All who will review gets a muffin and a scoop of ice cream.**_

_XOXO_

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"Uhmm, I'm sorry. I-I just think I no longer know where we came from," she said with a gulp.

"Yuki! We're here now. Let's (breaths) stop and (breaths) rest (breaths) for a (breaths) moment" Tohru kneels on the sand and pants.

"We're here at last," muttered Youli.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting To Know More

_Author's note: I want to remind all of you that Tohru's age here is 5 years and Yuki's age is 6, okay? So remember their conversations are for children. XP. And children ARE corny._

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 5: ****GETTING TO KNOW MORE**

Tohru just had her lunch, finished tying her hair in a ponytail and is now sitting on the side of her bed, wondering how Yuki is doing. It's been three days since their swimming trip and both families are giving each other time to rest. Tohru missed her playmate. She just kept on swaying her feet as she remembered the sand castle she and Yuki formed. Is it still there? Or is it already blown by the wind? Or was it washed out by the ocean? Tohru played her hair for a while then laid on her bed. She thought of what Yuki said before, telling her that his brother is too busy to play with him.

"He might be lonely right now. But what should I do? I can visit him but I can always call." Ideas and thoughts rant through her mind. It's was embarrassing, especially if his mom or dad answered her call. Guess calling is not a good idea.

"Tohru" a puny voice out of nowhere called.

"Huh?" Tohru sits and turns her head side to side wondering where the small voice came from.

"Tohru!" the louder voice called, but still small.

"Huh?" She stands from her bed and approaches her window to see Yuki holding his neck, obviously finding it hard to shout since he wasn't a type of person who would shout. It surprised her a bit, seeing that it was the first time she heard Yuki shout.

"Oh, Yuki it's you."

"Good morning," Yuki waved.

"Good morning, too. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you," Yuki grinned and continued, "It's boring at home. As usual, big brother is busy surfing the net so he has no time. Dad and mom are busy. I know they will not say no if I ask them to play with me but I don't want to bother them. So I just asked permission from mom and dad if I can come here to play with you, and they said yes. So, here I am. Can you play with me?"

"Uh, yes! I'll be right there in a minute. I still need to ask mom!" Tohru rushed down the stairs. She was just thinking how she can meet Yuki again and there he is. What a coincidence. Here he is, outside her house, asking her if she could spend some time with him to play. Yuki really is lonely. Despite his loneliness, he still managed to smile.

Outside Tohru's house, Yuki heard the sound of the door being opened, then closed, followed by footsteps. "Mommy!" Tohru hugged her mother who's busy cutting the veggies. "May I play outside with Yuki? He is already waiting outside."

"Okay, just be careful and be back home before the sun sets," Kyoko consented Tohru. She knows what it's like to play free. There's no need to be strict as long as Tohru knows her limits. She knows Tohru is obedient and never whines whatever she and Katsuya told Tohru to do. She just prayed that even if Tohru grows up, she will remain like the obedient and optimistic daughter she has right now.

"Thank you, mommy. I love you!" Tohru kissed her mom's cheek and wave her goodbye as she open the door.

--

"Hope you didn't wait too long," Tohru greeted Yuki with a smile. "Not really," Yuki gestured with his hand, with a book on the other.

"My mom allowed me to play with you until sunset. So we must not waste any moment, okay?"

"Okay" Yuki agreed. Although at the back of his mind. He really isn't contented. He would like to stay with her even after the sun sets. But he knows that their parents would worry if something already happen to them. He don't think playing outside at night is safe anyway. So, he just needs to spend time with Tohru to the fullest.

"So, where are we going?" Tohru asked curiously. Looks like Yuki doesn't even know where they will go. Tohru retain her smile even though she knows that the time is running. "There is still tomorrow anyway."

"Oh no, they say that _'Always think that there is no tomorrow.'_ But there's no need to put everything that way, because mother and father always say prayer is still the most powerful weapon. Anyway, we are still way far from sunset."

"Maybe the trees may do." Yuki pointed the forestry. He knew it wouldn't bother Tohru that much because the forest is not dark nor scary. The trees are not that thick and close together so, there is enough sunlight coming through. Yuki led Tohru in the trees and they played hide and seek, and tag. They played for hours. Every time they got tired, they rest for a couple of minutes and play again. After another round of hours, they decided to explore on the forest.

--

"Uh, Yuki?" Tohru stopped walking.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Yuki turned to Tohru. 'The forest is not dark, bushy or something scary. So, what's bothering her?' His eyes are now filled with concern. Maybe she still wants to play, but she said just a while ago that she was already too exhausted to play, and playing isn't what her face shows.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry. I-I just think I no longer know where we came from," she said with a gulp.

"Oh," Yuki turn around and spoke, "Uh, why don't we start searching. I think I can still remember," Yuki put up with a fake but obviously nervous smile, he had no idea where they are as well. He started walking, acting as if he knows where he's actually going. But the truth is, he's not even sure where he's heading.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Even if Yuki comforted her with his smile. His smile showed nervousness and uncertainty. Maybe he's just acting so that she wouldn't worry.

"Uhmm, of course! It's just here, uh—somewhere…" Yuki gulped. Now he remembered. While they were playing hide and seek they still manage to stay near to where they came from, but when they start playing tag… they were running to farther and farther away from their entrance. They're probably in the middle of the forest by now.

"Yuki?" Tohru called when she noticed Yuki stop in his tracks.

"Yes?" he turned with a uneasy smile.

"I—ah—think we're lost," Tohru touched her chin.

"Okay. I give up. We really _are_ lost. I remember what the trees looked like from the part of the forest that we entered. Moreover, we are still near there when we are playing hide and seek, but when we played tag…" Tohru's eyes are now about to cry, "I guess we got a lot farther from the entrance. Sorry."

"We are lost. I want to see mommy." Tohru tried to hold her tears but it still fell.

"No—! Don't cry. Uhh, I cannot say that we'll be out of here in a minute but I can assure you that we'll find a way out of here. So don't worry, okay? Stop crying." Yuki patted Tohru's back. He tried to look strong because if he will cry with Tohru then the lesser the hope of finding a way out.

"Mm-hmm," Tohru wiped her tears and stood straight. "What will we do now?"

"Uhmm.." that was an unexpected question,' "We are going to walk and find the way out."

"Ah, okay." Tohru's crying subsided

"Okay then, let's go" Yuki hold Tohru's hand and they went different directions. Wherever they think the exit is. They rest for a while and search again. They walk and walk until they found light.

"Tohru! Look! There's light!" Yuki pointed excitedly where the light comes from.

"We finally made it!" Tohru's face brightened with gladness as both of them ran towards the light. They didn't mind if the plants are on their way and making them dirty. What is important is that they finally found the way out. The light becomes brighter giving them the sign that they we're closer to the way out. They can see from afar the water, the _BEACH! Here is the way—_

"Ow!" Yuki tripped. He stepped on some small and big stones wait… stones? He doesn't remember any big stones when they first arrived in this beach.

"Aah!" Tohru stumble over Yuki.

"Hey, if I am not mistaken, this is the beach where we swam. From what I remember, its sand is fine, right?" Yuki pushed himself up with his hands. He can feel the smooth and sharp stones in his hands.

"Uh-huh, guess so," Tohru stood to see what place they ended up. Okay, this beach looks a little familiar and kind of not.

"Then how come… it is so rocky?" Yuki stood with rocks in his hands. He remembered when he and Tohru walked with bare feet on the seaside and when they were making a sand castle. The sand is white and it is as fine as powder. But how come this place is filled with gray and brown stones and rocks.

"The sea is just the same, the light tower is still there, but our sand castle is gone, and the ground is stony," Tohru pointed what she noticed.

"No, Tohru. Look at the light tower. When our cars arrived here, the light tower is not that far. Let's follow the tower!"

Yuki ran to the tower with Tohru following him. Good thing when their car arrived to the beach he stared at the light tower or else, like Tohru, he wouldn't notice the distance of the tower and where they are located. He just hoped that they are not too far from the tower. They are both tired from playing, walking, and running in the forest. They cannot keep on running much longer. With his determination to reach the tower, he didn't notice that his speed starts to accelerate.

Tohru saw Yuki's sudden acceleration. She tried to keep up and pace herself. She knows Yuki wants to go back as much as she does. So all she needs to do is to keep her determination in mind. Yuki and Tohru didn't notice that they are already in the beach where they swam before and keep running. Tohru notice that Yuki is getting smaller and she turns her head she notice that they already reach their target area.

"Yuki! We're here now. Let's (breaths) stop and (breaths) rest (breaths) for a (breaths) moment" Tohru kneels on the sand and pants. She's not used to run long ranges. And from the speed Yuki have when it comes to running, she cannot keep up.

"Huh?" Yuki stopped and spotted Tohru from afar. He runs to a panting Tohru and patted her back.

"Tohru, are you okay? You kinda look pale. I think it's better if we will rest for a while," Yuki said. She looks so tired. It is still 4:57 pm on his watch. Okay, time's running fast. At least, they still have some time left to spend. He shouldn't waste his time running. Anyway, they are now here at beach where they swam before. He already knows the road to home. He still remembered which road his dad passed to get to the beach. There wasn't much turning, only one right turn, and then all are straight. He just needs to imagine it in the opposite way. If he just hadn't fall asleep in their way home, he would remember every single detail. He sat on the sand with Tohru whose breathing is now slowing. He gets his pocketbook from his pocket and starts reading. He will read until Tohru is ready for walking and if she still likes to, playing.

"How come you could run that fast? You are running as if you are being chased by a pack of wolves," Tohru sighs. But even if she said those, she was still glad in the back of her mind. She thought she and Yuki would spend hours finding for a way out. It's good that things didn't turn out that way. She wouldn't like it, and so will Yuki. Speaking of Yuki, he was reading and was letting her rest. Well, she's okay now. So, what kind of conversation will she start?

"Uhmm, do you like books?" she tried to get Yuki's attention for a while.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I kinda like them" he muttered. It's not a surprise if he did. If he has nothing to do at home and has already tired hands from drawing, painting or whatsoever, then his already next option was to read. When he started to like reading, he collected books and that caused Youli to buy a shelf for Yuki. His books are not that many though. Too many to fit a box but little to fit in a shelf. The shelf's main purpose is to make Yuki's room less messy. As for now, he can read only few of his books because his dad said that he is only to bring 3 to 5 of his books. The bags won't fit in their car if they bring too much than needed.

"Anyway, you don't look so tired anymore so let's go" Yuki closed his book and keep it I his pocket. He held out his hand for Tohru to reach. Tohru didn't talk anymore, she take his hand to stand and walk back home.

"Can we meet again? Some other time?" Tohru asked out of the blue.

"Of course. I thought I was gonna ask you again when we get home," Yuki smiled. He's grateful that Tohru in return, wants to play and spend time with him. If he's the only one who feels that way, then that would be embarrassing. He doesn't like it.

"Do you want us to come to the stony beach tomorrow?" Yuki invited her, "The beach isn't that far after all. See? We're home," He stretched his arms feeling the breeze.

"You're right. I guess we just got tired because we had a hard time finding a way out of the woods. Although the sun is still shining brightly and it's not yet time for me to go, I really feel exhausted. We can meet tomorrow anyway, so I guess it's best for the both of us to rest after all the exciting experiences we had," Tohru admitted her exhaustion. She didn't want to go home yet, but if she's going to force herself, she might not be able to play tomorrow.

"It's okay. I feel tired, too. I'll pick you up again on the other day after lunch."

Tohru nodded in agreement. They separated when they already reached home. Their houses are a feet away from each other so they just separated when they reached their home.

--

**3: 00 PM**

"Uhmm, Kyoko?"

"Yes?" Kyoko stopped sewing.

"Youli and I decided to take a walk outside for a while. It's been a while since we walk together and recall our past years," Katsuya said smiling.

"Sure. It's not a bad idea," Kyoko walked with Katsuya to the door and say, "Be safe." With that, she closed the door and continued sewing.

--

"Hey." Youli greeted Katsuya.

"Hello." replied Katsuya. They walked and reminisced down the hill. Like the old times, they met at 3 in the afternoon. They played in the woods, and run by the seashore.

"Want to visit our secret place?" Youli chuckled.

"Secret place, huh? Sure. It's been a while since we have visited that place."

They walked through the woods and observed which tree has change and which hasn't. Majority of the trees are as the same as before. They passed through thicker woods and ended up to a stone wall, covered with vines. They turned to a corner and moved the vines to reveal a hidden door. The door is made of gray stones, which is obviously since the 19th century because of its carvings and other details. Katsuya put out a key from his pocket and opened the padlock. Youli pushed the door sideways and Katsuya covered the entrance with vines. Youli pushed the door again but this time closing it. The both of them pass through a garden and stop to an old porcelain structure.

"We're here at last," muttered Youli.

--

_I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyway, don't forget to review! I'll update when the number of my reviews reached 25. Sorry. :'(_


	7. Chapter 6: A Waterfall Adventure!

Sorry guys if it took me sooooooooooo long to update. Replies to my nice reviewers!

Mintgree08 – Thank you for the grammar tutor! Mahal na mahal kita! AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raininggemini – I am grateful and sorry for everything! Anak ka ng Amo ko!

Andrea – you're no longer mailing me. What happen?  I miss you.

Yurinagirl – oh it's nothing, sorry it took so long. And so is this chapter. :')

Shawntail – really? I will! You see. ^-^ Hope they will still be cute

Stormuna – you'll find it all out soon XP

Demyx55 – you think it's cute? Thank you. I'll try my best to keep it up. 

animeprincess32 – You think it is?. Well I hope you'll continue reading until the end… of time XD

sweetcandy12 – Welcome. Sorry, for the long wait.

Inuyasha4ever255 – Here it is. I'll try to update faster in the next time.

cherryberrysweetie – cute name! Oh I'll update, now.

AssassinedAngel – Hi! Hope you like mine the way I like yours

Hope that all of you will stay patient with me. Love you all! And again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hectic schedule and forgetfulness. My reasons aren't valid so I think it's better to add a supry longie chappie!

'Thoughts'

They walked through the woods and observed which tree had changed and which hadn't. Majority of the trees are the same as before. They passed through thicker woods and ended up at a stone wall, covered with vines. They turned to a corner and moved the vines to reveal a hidden door. The door is made of gray stones, which is obviously made in the 19th century because of its carvings and other details. Katsuya pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the padlock. Youli pulled the door sideways and Katsuya covered the entrance with vines. Youli pushed the door again sideways but this time closing it. The two of them passed through a garden and stopped at an old porcelain structure.

"We're here at last," muttered Youli.

**Chapter 6: A WATERFALL ADVENTURE!**

"I never expected that we'll be come back here as grown-ups," Katsuya said with a sigh.

"More as fathers."

It's been years since they played in this old structure, their one and only secret place. It was a gift to Katsuya from his parents.

—_**FLASHBACK—**_

"_Katsuya," beckoned a man in mid-thirty's to a 4 year old child. The child approached his father while clutching a toy robot in his small hands._

"_Come with me to the woods. I want to show you something," his father patted his head gently. Katsuya giggled at his father._

"_Yes, daddeee," Katsuya said and took his father's hand and turned back and waved goodbye to his mommy as they entered the forest._

"_You wished in a fountain that you would like to have your own house to play in, right?"_

"_Yup! When I grow up, I will be rich, and I will buy my own playhouse!" Katsuya jumped cheerfully. They ended up in front of a stone wall. His father moved the vines and pulled out a pairs of keys from his pocket. He proceeded to insert the key in the door's padlock. This is only when Katsuya recognized that there is a door in the front of him._

"_Father? Where are we?" Katsuya asked as he gently pulled on his father's shirt gently. His father did not answer him and continue to open the door. He got in and beckoned for Katsuya to follow him. Katsuya stared at first, but after a moment, he went in and followed him. Katsuya's eyes grew large from what he saw. A small fountain in the middle of a garden, and at the back of the fountain and the garden, a small studio type house. Katsuya became curious and runs to the small house._

"_Here it is," His father said with a small smile._

"_Wooow" Katsuya blinked his eyes, still can't believe what he just wished for a couple of weeks ago just came true. His father grins at his son's surprised and delighted face. _

"_I cannot call this a real house because it has no bedroom, living, and dining room. It's just like a plain structure, or let's just say a bungalow structure without the details of a real house. I provided a table big enough for you to play and do the things you like. You may invite a friend or two, but I don't want this place to be filled with many kids, and I want this place to be a secret that is only known to you, your best friend, to me, and your mom. Here, another pair of keys that you can entrust to your friend," his father added another pair of keys on Katsuya's hand. "I believe that you will choose the right person for this. Just make sure you and your friend are responsible enough to maintain this place clean and neat."_

"_Anything, father. I just can't believe it," Katsuya's eyes became watery. He did believe that dreams and wishes come true, but he never thought that it would be granted that fast. He hugged his father crying with so much joy._

"_Wait, you mean mom also knows this?" Katsuya asked, a bit late._

"_Yup. She just acted as if she didn't know," His father grinned._

"_Thank you very much dad, I love you so much," Katsuya's grip tightened. His father laughed softly at his son._

—_**END OF FLASHBACK—**_

"I think sooner or later, we'll be showing the kids this place," Katsuya said still staring at the house.

"I don't know, because I'm still imagining what if someday they'll find this on their own. Hmmn…," Youli bent to look closely at the dusty floor that was never step on since the day they left.

"Somehow, you are right. It'll also be wonderful if they'll find this unexpectedly. We'll just think about it some other time," Katsuya uttered and opened the two doors. Youli followed Katsuya inside and both stood there amazed. There's nothing new or really that amazing, it's just like being back in the past. Their memories when they first met, become the best of friends, and all the other memories in this place began flashing back in their minds.

—_**FLASHBLACK**__—_

"_I don't remember seeing you here. Are you new in this place?" Katsuya asked a lonely boy in the swinging chair._

"_Uh-huh"_

"_I am Katsuya Honda and welcome to our mountain province" Katsuya stretched out his right hand to Youli. Youli stared at his hand blankly. "I guess you're not used in this kind of gestures," Katsuya giggled and put his hand down._

"_Thanks," the boy replied faintly._

"_Uh, what's your name?"_

"_Youli, Youli Sohma," Youli said trying to put up a faint smile._

"_Are you waiting for somebody?"_

"_No, I'm just here by myself," Youli replied as his faint smile turned to a lonely one._

"_Oh, okay. Then, why don't you play with me?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

—_**FLASHFORWARD**__—_

"_Katsuya, check out this book out!"_

"_What kind of book is it?"_

"_It's the latest book released in Harry Potter Series!"_

"_Oh, really! Cool!"_

—_**FLASHFORWARD**__—_

"_Can I have some of your chocolate chips, Youli?"_

"_Sure"_

"_I love those but mom told me it's not healthy because it is high on cholesterol." (poor kid x"c)_

"_It's okay. The wrapper says it's CHOLESTEROL FREE."(kewl)_

—_**FLASHFORWARD**__—_

_Katsuya led Youli to a viny, stone wall._

"_What are we here for?"_

"_Youli, because you're my very best friend, I know that I can trust you. So now, I will show you a place which can only be known between the two of us."_

"_Okay," Youli shrugged. He still couldn't figure out what's with Katsuya's serious face._

_Katsuya moved the vines and revealed a door. He got a pair of keys from his pocket and inserted into the padlock. Katsuya took a deep breath and slid the door sideways. He motioned Youli to follow him. Youli's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe._

"_Wooooooooow, I do-don't b-believe it. A place like this in the middle of the f-forest? It's awesome!" Youli stuttered. Youli can't believe he come over a splendid place. On the pathways are small stones of different colors; a fountain in the middle of a circular garden; and on the back is a two-story house-err playhouse. All of this in a viny wall hidden in the midst of a garden!_

"_Yup! I was so excited to show it to you. You know what? It's my parents' gift to me, and they said that I'm allowed to play here with my best friend! We're allowed to play here any time! This place is so cool, isn't it?" Katsuya didn't notice that his friend was still awestruck, so he continued talking about how happy he was now that he was able to show this place to his friend. When Katsuya noticed that Youli wasn't saying anything, he tried to get his attention._

"_So, what do you think?" Katsuya asked._

"_Huh? About this place?" _

"_Uhuh"_

"_This place is so cool! I know I'm not dreaming or something, but it really is like a dream! You trust me this much to show me this place?" Youli turned to Katsuya._

"_Of course. Why not?"_

"_I love you! You're the bestest friend in the whole world!" Youli said while hugging Katsuya, "Uh, thanks," was all Katsuya was able to answer. Youli retreated from his hug and faced him._

"_You mean we are the only ones who's gonna play here and nobody else?"_

"_Yuppie-yup! This we'll be only ours if it'll remain a secret from the others. So you must never tell anyone about this place. Just you and me."_

"_Yes, I promise you I will never tell a soul. Oh, I swear! I'm so happy!"_

—_**FLASHFORWARD**__—_

"_Katsuya, why don't you bring your toys and I'll bring my books to our secret place?"_

"_Okay, I'll be waiting for you at 3 o 'clock, and make sure no one is following. I don't want anyone else to find our-you-know, okay?"_

"_Okay. Bye, bye!"_

—_**FLASHFORWARD**__—_

"_6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Katsuya, I'll be looking now!" 'Now, where are you hiding?'_

_Katsuya gasped. He ran silently behind the thick bushes not noticing that his shoe lace isn't hidden. When Youli was approaching, he noticed his shoelace. 'Man! He'll notice my shoelace if I'll pull it now. Hope he won't notice.' Youli stepped on his shoelace and just pass by his place. Katsuya exhale, not loud enough for Youli to hear. Youli felt he stepped on something unfamiliar, but he continued to walk. He stopped for a moment and turned his head to see what he stepped on. Katsuya hold his breath when Youli stop on his tracks. 'Please don't turn. Please don't look.' Youli grinned when he saw Katsuya's shoelace with a dirty mark from his shoe. He went back and pulled Katsuya's shoelace to signal him that he's already caught._

"_Katsuya, I obviously found you."_

"_Ah, yeah." Katsuya stands away from the bush and grin. His hair and dress aren't really dirty; just have some leaves and stems. Youli laugh at his friend and helped him dust off all the leaves and stems on his hair and shirt._

"_You're a good hider; you just forgot to be careful. I don't think I can found you if it weren't because of your shoelace."_

"_You really think so?" Katsuya said while giggling._

—_**END OF FLASHBACKS**__—_

"Oh, those old times," Katsuya sighed.

"Yeah, are too nice to remember," Youli grinned. They once again touched their table, toys, books, bookshelves, and every single thing that makes them remember notable events of their child days. Every single thing is dusty. Youli picked a small rag and wiped off the dust on his favorite book he received from Katsuya on his birthday.

"Hey, do you still remember this?" He showed his book. Katsuya moved towards him and look closely.

"Yeah, the first time I had a difficulty choosing something to buy." Katsuya said.

"Huh? Difficulty?"

"I was having hard time thinking if you'll like it as a gift on your birthday. I mean, you have so many books. You might like something else," Katsuya scratches his head. 'We have just known each other for just a few days, so I am not so sure yet of what are your favorites.'

"Lucky guess, I see," Youli teased. Katsuya chuckled and continued on his way. Youli followed and both went around the whole place. They thought that they'll just let destiny find a way for their kids to come across this place. They doubt if they'll find this place and someday claim it as their own, but Youli is still confident with Yuki's good instincts and children's serendipity, so never mind.

"Wait, you still have two keys right?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes, why would I lose something as precious as that?"

"No, that's not what I mean. If you mind, we'll leave one of our keys in a place where we think the children will find it easily. Maybe the places the visit often? We'll contact each when we notice our keys are missing. When a key is missing, and either Tohru or Yuki had gone playing, then the possibility of them discovering our place is big," Katsuya explained.

"Oh, okay. I wish Yuki is the type who loves get unimportant but strange things, and smart enough to figure out that he will need this key. I also think that Tohru and Yuki might notice the door and the key's similar carvings," Youli alleged and pulled out his pair of keys and removed the extra for Yuki. He grinned at Katsuya and Katsuya smiled back.

"I believe that Yuki will find it first."

"Boastful dad. It's good to know that he's not like you," Katsuya replied giggling.

-----

"Tohru, Yuki's waiting for you outside," Kyoko said calling her daughter's attention when she saw Yuki outside the window, pacing around. Tohru turned to see Yuki waving timidly.

"Oh, good morning Yuki," she grinned.

"Uh-hi" Tohru heard him whisper. 'Oh, I forgot! I told him yesterday that we'll meet today.' She waved quickly and hurries to the door.

"I'm so sorry Yuki! I forgot! I forgot! How could I? I'm so sorry!" Tohru bowed repetitively. 'Hope he's not like my male classmates, impatient and scary. Wait, he doesn't look like one, right?' Yuki stopped her apologies by touching her shoulders.

"It's okay. Don't apologize like that. You make me feel as if I forcing or scaring you to come with me. Unless you are just coming because I want you to." Yuki answered gently and mildly.

"No! That's not what I mean. I'm sorry if I make it turn out like that." 'Oh how I could I make this day horrible!?' Tohru looked at the grass with worried eyes as if about to cry.

"No, it's okay." Yuki smiled gently. "Really, it's okay." He repeated milder. 'Hope this will comfort her.' Tohru faced Yuki and for a few seconds hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sniffed. 'Yuki is too kind.'

'I haven't done anything yet, right? Anyway…' "Welcome" Yuki hugged her back. "Hey, want us wander in the woods again?" He invited her.

"We might get lost again. Maybe some other place?"

"Ah, sure. But we're not yet that familiar with this province, so we don't know any other places," Yuki frowned.

"Uh-huh. Let's keep on thinking!"

"Okay!" The two keep their forefingers pointed on their foreheads while thinking.

"All except for the beach!"

"Great idea! Let's go!" Tohru marched out of their gates. After a couple of steps, she stopped.

"Mind showing me the right way?" Tohru faked a laugh and beckoned Yuki to take the lead. Yuki smiled and followed her outside. They reached the beach for about 20 minutes. They walked there barefooted and add their castle more details. They played tag and after a while, they wear their slippers and decided to once again, visit the rocky part of the beach. Tohru watched the beautiful ocean, the birds catching fishes while Yuki scanned the area for smooth and round stones and place them in his shorts' big pockets. Smooth, round stones are placed in his right pocket and, smooth, sharp stones in his left. After picking stones, Yuki join Tohru viewing the ocean.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I really, really like this view. Can we visit more often?"

"Ah, sure."

…

…

…

…

"Yuki? What time is it?"

"Ah, it's 2:17 pm."

"Oh, no. I need to get back now. My mom and I planned to buy foods and other needs in the grocery at 2 pm. I'm late!" Tohru uttered at the same time panicking as she covered her face with her hands.

"So, we need to get back now, huh?" Yuki frowned. 'I don't want to return home yet.'

"Yes. I'm so sorry," Tohru stopped panicking. She settles her hands down revealing her frowning face.

"No, it's okay. I also need to rest anyway," Yuki faked his smile and led the way holding Tohru's hand. They walked faster to make it home less than 15 minutes. Yuki decided that they'll just speed up their walking instead of running because Kyoko might worry if Tohru returned panting. They were able to make it in 10 minutes not exhausted. Tohru turn back to say another goodbye to Yuki. Yuki waved backed and pretended to open the door of his home as he waited for Tohru to turn her back to her home. She smiled and turns the knob. Yuki watched uncle Katsuya's car drove out of the gates by Kyoko with Tohru in the passengers' seat. (A/n: both Kyoko and Azumi told Yuki and Tohru to use uncle or aunt in addressing one another's parents.) Yuki released the knob and went outside of their gate. He checked his left pocket for sharp stones and has a deep breath.

'I won't get lost anymore. Hansel used stones to get back, right? And it worked. Sure I can get back,' he told himself. He clenched his fists and continued on his way to the forest. Every two to three trees, Yuki gets a stone to press onto the forests' ground. He pushed each sharp stone to the soil hard so it won't lose its position. He made it far enough so no one would notice it, unless you already know that there are stones and find it.

'Hope no hard rains will pass this province,' he pushed each stone harder.

'Man! I lack stones. Do I have to get more?' Yuki followed the stones back to the forest's end and went back home.

"Yuki? Why back so early?" Azumi asked when she noticed Yuki passed by the living room.

"Oh, I had collected nice stones. I store some and use the others so I won't get lost. And I-I need more containers. Need to go. Bye," Yuki rushed to his room on the second floor.

"Get lost?" Azumi asked stopping for a moment then continued wiping her flower vase.

Yuki got a container from his drawer and emptied his pocket of round stones. He got a strong, plastic bag and rushed out of his house, straight to the rocky beach. This time he only picked the sharp ones and filled all of his pockets and plastic bag with those stones. He ran back to the fine sand part of the beach slowed a little when he reached the road. He returned to the forest and followed the stones' trail until he reached the end. Yuki continues his wandering and stone trail making. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and rest under a tree.

'Man, I forgot to bring water. I didn't know I'll get interested wandering for-hours? I'm so thirsty,' Yuki sighed. He rested there for quite a moment. The nature's sound filled his ears like relaxing music for a short time. He was about to fall in a slumber when he heard a strange sound. Not really a strange sound, flowing water. A river? But why does it sound like flowing, rushing and splashing? A river with bumps? He stood and followed the sound. He needs water. He almost forgot his stones. Though thirsty, the thought that he might get lost didn't live his mind. He continues to push stones in the soil after couples of trees. The sound of the rushing water gets louder. He speed up his walking and trail making-at last, he reached the body of water. He quickly bent his knees and uses his hands to cup water to his mouth. He didn't care anymore if the water is clean, dirty, muddy or what. He needs to drink.

'Ah, the water taste fresh, and it's cold,' the water makes Yuki want to drink more. Yuki continued to drink until it satisfied his thirst. After a few a cups of water, he washed his face and stared at his reflection on the water. The water is crystal clear! You can see the rocks at the bottom. Yuki then scanned the reflection and saw waterfalls that enlarged his eyes. His eyes slowly turn to the splashes of water up to the humongous waterfalls before him.

"W-wow," was all Yuki was able to whisper. He slowly stands and gawks. Before him are three waterfalls. The middle waterfall is the biggest and the widest of the three. You can see the wildly flowing, splashing on a small rock in the middle and continues way down to the pool of water. The two waterfalls on the sides of the middle are narrower and the water flows calmly. Yuki can't take off his eyes from the magnificent sight. It took him minutes to get back on earth. He didn't drink dirty water, that's good. For the second time, his eyes explore the breathtaking waterfalls.

"If I could only swim this very moment," Yuki said checking his watch, "but it is 5:45-ah-46 pm already," he uttered sadly. He knew that he doesn't have much time. It will be dark soon. His mother will look for him if won't come back on time. He slowly turned his back and look for the trail he made. It is stated in the calendar that there will have a new moon tonight so if he will live this place a little while longer, he might not find the stones in the thick forest. After finding his way out of the forest, he let a yawn escape his mouth. He tiredly walked to his house and when he was about to open his door, he saw uncle Katsuya's car arrive. He can clearly see Tohru and Kyoko's happy faces. He smiled and went in. He ate snacks with his parents and went to his room.

"I wonder if I'll discover more tomorrow. Anyway…"

-----

In the next day, Yuki didn't bother to visit Tohru since they didn't fix any meeting for this day. It is a nice time for the both of them to rest anyway, but he's still interested to know more about the forest so he has no plan to rest. This time, he can wander without much hurry because he now has a lot time. He brought a bag with clothes and a towel. Even though Yuki had taken a bath, the thought of having a nice swimming in the waterfalls.

"Daddy, I don't want tell this mommy yet-I found waterfalls inside the forest," Yuki whisper to Youli.

"H-huh? Really?" Youli asked surprisingly.

"And it also have a cave inside!"

"Where?"

"In the forest!"

"Where in the forest!?"

"Somewhere, how could I know? I just leave marks. Daddy! Keep your voice down!" Yuki whispered a little bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay. What are planning?" Youli lowered his head.

"I want to make it a surprise for Tohru, but not now. I want to there first by myself," Yuki merrily replied. "Will daddy allow me?"

"So that's why you're bringing a bag with you. Hmm, I allow you." Yuki hugged his dad tight. He was glad that his dad allowed without any restrictions or rules.

"How could I say no to my only child? All have to remind you is to be careful, okay?" Youli hugged him back.

"Yes, dad," Yuki let go of his hug and hurry outside. He won't go straight swimming; he will first run to the seashore. When he arrived, sat for a while and rest. He checked his watch and started picking stones on the other side of the sea. When the image of the waterfall flashed back on Yuki's mind, he got excited that he picked a lot more stones than yesterday and run back to the start of his long, stone trail. He can see the sun's light passing through the leaves of the tree. Yuki got a lot more enthusiastic and run. At last, he reached the waterfalls; he removed his watch and shirt and splashed in the cold water.

-----

Tohru on the other hand, was still in her slumber. Kyoko went in her room to check how she was doing. It didn't surprise her when she found Tohru still asleep. Yesterday was a very busy day. She was relieved that Yuki didn't visit. Tohru might catch a cold or a fever if she will play. Just one day of rest is needed. Kyoko kissed Tohru's forehead and stood.

"Y-Yuki," Kyoko heard Tohru whisper. She turned and sees Tohru stirring and murmuring, "I still wanna play. I don't want to rest yet. Play, play!" Tohru laugh softly. For a minute or two, Tohru calmed down. Kyoko smiled and left.

-----

There in a big rock on the side of the pool Yuki rest. The birds' cooing, the leaves rustling, the waterfalls' splashes, all are making Yuki feel a piece of heaven. After a while, he began swimming wildly again. You can hear from afar the splashes Yuki made.

"I wish I show this place to Tohru now, but I think it's better to give her some rest," Yuki breathe on the surface of the water. "I also want to know this place first! So that when I find the right time, I can surprise her with all of this," he said loudly and dived. After a couple of minutes, Yuki noticed that the water goes darker and darker as he swims. He swam to the surface and found himself in an enormous cave inside the mid waterfall. He gawked from what he saw.

'A cave? Inside the falls? Wow! I thought these things only exist in story books.' Though it is dark, he can see how big the empty cave was. He can see two openings of the cave other the waterfalls. He walked curiously on the cave barefooted and first checked the opening on his left. He walked for a few yards and saw his shirt and bag, which means he just went back to where he came from. He turned his back and returns to the cave to check what's on the other side. Nothing new, trees. Maybe he could check this later when he's all dried up. Yuki dive in the water out of the waterfalls' cave. He swam for another hour and rose to dry himself with towel and change his clothes into dry ones. He entered the entrance of the falls' cave and exit to the other. When he was already outside of the cave, he gets his container of stones and began pushing them onto the ground every after two to three trees.

"Walking on one direction is boring. Okay, take a right, diagonal right, diagonal left, a right, and a left…" he continued so on and so forth. His eyes are just concentrated on the ground that he didn't notice a vine wall in the front of him. When Yuki was about to press another stone a vine touched his hand. He stiffens in his position and gawked at great vine wall before him.

'Wait! A vine wall? Vines can't stand o their own. It's a plant that supports itself by climbing, twining, or creeping along a surface. There must be something behind it!' Yuki moved the vines aside. It took him about 2 minutes to see what's inside. A stone wall! Built with hollow blocks that can be identified as of the old ages. Yuki released the vines and let it fall back in place. He pressed two stones to the nearest tree and went back to the wall. Yuki went around the wall a couple of times to remember how big it is.

'It is humongous. I don't it is a grave, a monument, something just to be remembered. Hmmn, no carving. This is place so hard to find. And I'm lucky enough to come across something like this. A secret meeting place? There might be something else inside! But where's the entrance? The door?' He eagerly moved the vines aside. He won't stop until he finds the stone wall's door. He didn't mind if his hands are dirty, he'll clean it when he went back to the waterfalls.

'Ouch!'

'Ugh! What is it?'

'A thorny vine. Is there any wound?'

'Nope. Then don't stop and continue searching!' he continued. His left hand felt a bump then a lower flat wall. He touched and feel surface several times. It's rough and it has embossed lines. Yuki moved aside the vines. Though it keeps returning back to its place, he continued moving them away. And at last! He found what he's been looking for! The door!

-----

_I. A M. S O R R Y._

_I am really so sorry for my super late updates. I know how it feels to waiting too long for a chapter to update. I hope I didn't irritate you guys that much. A little I think? Anyways, I can say I put a lot of fluffs, especially on Katsuya and Youli's memories. Haha, never mind. But ain't it cute? Ain't it prettyful? I think it is. XD Sorry if I didn't put much scenes of Tohru here. I'll try maybe after the next chapter? Maybe? 'Cause I think I'll be using Yuki's character more in the next chapter. But I'll try to put her in. I try to as much as possible avoid the fillers, but I can just make Yuki appear hear and there without thoughts and action. Sorry if I make it too long. Hope you're not gonna hate me._

_Next Chapter Preview:_

'_Damn! Why can't I find better ideas!?' Youli rested his hand on a bar of fence._

"_I am tired from my walk, too. But I really want to see her right now. Maybe visiting her wouldn't be problem. I just want to see her," Yuki gets up from his bed and went straight downstairs._

"_Wait!" Tohru shouted when she saw Yuki opening the door._


	8. Chapter 7: The Key and its Owner

'Ouch!'

'Ugh! What is it?'

'A thorny vine. Is there any wound?'

'Nope. Then don't stop and continue searching!' he continued. His left hand felt a bump then a lower flat wall. He touched and feel surface several times. It's rough and it has embossed lines. Yuki moved aside the vines. Though it keeps returning back to its place, he continued moving them away. And at last! He found what he's been looking for! The door!

**CHAPTER 7: THE KEY AND IT'S OWNER**

------

"This is it!" Yuki smiled. The vines were moved aside and there he look up and gawk at the door. It's amazingly big and mysterious. And the lines he was feeling a while ago, those are lines that are like vines so it hides itself perfectly with the real vines. There are old style carvings added that made the door look like from the ancient times. Yuki looked over the door a couple of times wandering where the knobs are when he went to the bottom. He again looks up at the doors sides and corners. It certainly is not like a usual door that has knobs and screws. He saw a padlock with same old carvings.

'So this is a sliding door. I don't have its keys to open this,' Yuki observed the padlock and its keyhole. 'And based on its shape, I don't think our house keys would fit in,' he covered the door with the vines after observing the door and its padlock. The keyhole's shape is peculiar. Like a four point star added with some odd details.

'I can't get in if I don't have its keys,' Yuki turned on his back a little pissed. He knew that the wall is too high for a kid like him to climb. Surrendering, Yuki sat on the grass for a while to relax. To make sure it is hidden and not accessed, of course, they'll use padlocks. He stood and inspected the door once more. It looks abandoned for years. Maybe the owner has grown old? Or maybe he's one of the old man he saw farming? Maybe the owner had left the earth and went on his way to heaven? And the key! Maybe it's somewhere here. It should be! Yuki searched the vines for any suspicious sign of a key's location.

'This is crazy,' he thought. 'Why would they hide a key near to its partner? It must be hidden somewhere else!' He clenched his fist and decided to go home and think of a better way to get in that wall.

-----

'Under the stairs?'  
'It's not like him to play or hide under the stairs.'

'Cabinet? He'll know that I own that place or it was somehow given by the owner.'

'Hmm, it'll be stupid if I place this in an obvious place. He would think that someone knew that he's gonna get it. Maybe somewhere out of this house will do.' Different thoughts entered Youli's brain.

'Under our car?'  
'Too hard. In case he did see it, he'll ask me where it is from."

'On the grass?  
'Still hard. And what if someone other than Yuki and Azumi picked it?'

'On the tree branches? Nope.'

'Damn! Why can't I find better ideas!?' Youli rested his hand on a bar of fence. How is he suppose to hide a key in an obvious place for Yuki and the same time leaves no clue who had placed it or hid it there? He then bended at his desk and leaned his forehead on his hand. His eyes wandered around his room then outside of the window. He stared on the woods for seconds.

"I GOT IT!"

-----

"Mom, I'm home!" Yuki said with a tired smile. He put down his bag in their living room's table. He jumped to the sofa and yawn. At last, he can rest from his long journey.

"Welcome back. You're just in time for afternoon snacks," Azumi greeted him back with a plate of French fries and a bowl of mixed nuts. She sat with him and started eating.

"Where's Dad?" Yuki asked when he noticed that Youli isn't around. Although he didn't get see his father often in the city, it's because of his work. But everytime they are in vacation or a province he's always at home.

"Well, your Dad feels like walking and lurking around. He's got nothing to do here anyway. So, how is your walk?"

"Oh, Mom. I feel so tired," Yuki sighed as he picked and dip the French fries.

"Of what?"

"Of walking and thinking,"

"I-ah see."

Though Azumi is a little bit curious of what Yuki is thinking and where he had been, she's doesn't want a problem in her mind so she didn't bother asking. She continued eating until Yuki stood to pick up his backpack and went to his room to rest. Little did she know that Youli's whereabouts are connected to Yuki's thoughts.

-----

"Now, how will I get over that wall? The padlock's key must be very strange. Four point star…' Yuki started to imagine what the key might look like. He imagined a key with star accessories and plastic vines. It has a big hole where the ring is in.

"It makes me dizzy. Never mind," Yuki muttered and the moment the key left his mind, he remembered Tohru.

"I wonder what she's doing. I didn't ask her to play today," Yuki asked himself. He laid himself in his bed observing the stones left from his trip. It's just a day without her yet he already misses her. She was indeed exhausted yesterday and he wouldn't be happy he will play with Tohru faking her smiles and trying to be lively. He'll be the only one to enjoy playing. No, he wouldn't enjoy if Tohru will push herself to play even if she's exhausted.

"I am tired from my walk, too. But I really want to see her right now. Maybe visiting her wouldn't be problem. I just want to see her," Yuki gets up from his bed and went straight downstairs.

"Yuki? Where are you going? I thought you were tired," Azumi inquired. Yuki stopped at the door. He turned and went to the kitchen where his mother is washing dishes. 'He just came not more than an hour and he's leaving?' Azumi thought.

"Mom, I am tired. But I really want to see her now. Can I visit her?" Yuki asked with his face like worrying or panicking or something Azumi can't understand.

"Ah, Tohru. Sure, you may. If you want to do so, you may. As long as you don't tire yourself too much."

"Thank you, mom. Bye, bye!" Yuki answered with a wide grin and rushed to the door.

"Take care."

-----

"Well, he did tell me he discovered waterfalls in the forest, right?" Youli muttered as he search for any sign of waterfalls. The waterfalls would be the best place he could ever thought of hiding the key. 'From the looks of it, Yuki liked the waterfalls very much that he'll be back a several times. Moreover, Yuki likes touching the surfaces of caves like when we had a trip on a province one year ago. Someone said that there was a cave there and it was a tourist spot. Yuki bothered me every minute during meals. I was tired so I said yes. When we arrived at the cave, Yuki was jumping and pushing me while I was paying the entrance fee. And by the time we entered the cave, he was too enthusiastic and was not even scared of the bats. All he did was jumping, shouting, waiting for the echoes of his shout reach him, touching and admiring the walls for no reason. Maybe he's being too fascinated-I don't know. Anyway, he'll find this key there while admiring the walls of the waterfalls.' Youli stopped the moment he finished his thoughts.

"By the way, where am I?"

"Oh, it's this way."

_One hour later…_

———_toot———_

_Two hours later…_

———_toot———_

_Three hours later…_

———_toot———_

_Report: Regarding Youli's Search for Waterfalls_

_What: Youli had been searching for hours for any sign of waterfalls. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen one._

_Where: As for now, he is under a coconut tree, panting._

_Why: All of his energy was drained out_

_How: He keeps on running until he tripped. When he finally realized that he tripped, he gave up._

-----

_Dingdong! Dingdong!_

"Hello? Is someone there?" Kyoko opened the door. She's about to close if she didn't notice short Yuki standing before her. Yuki stared at Kyoko and so did Kyoko. It took a minute or two for Kyoko to remember that Yuki is still standing out of their house.

"Oh Yuki. Come in," Kyoko was surprised of Yuki's visit though it doesn't show on her face. She let Yuki in and closed the door.

"Thank you."

"Are you looking for Tohru?" Kyoko asked straight-to-the-point when the both of them sat on the couch. She knows Yuki's first intention for visiting is Tohru. So why would she make their conversation far from his intention?

"Aa-yes. Is she still resting?"

"For the meantime, yes. She's sleeping in her room," Kyoko prepared a glass of juice for Yuki and placed it on the table. Yuki thanked her and took a sip.

"It's delicious," Yuki said taking another sip.

"No, not really. Ahahaha!"

"No, it really is delicious. It's yummy."

"Why thank you! Ah-it's not really that good," Kyoko continued her humble appearance. They praised one another more and more until Yuki remember what his purpose in Tohru's house is.

"I almost forgot. Auntie, even though she's sleeping, can I see her for a moment?"

"Ah, sure. You already knew where her room is, right? I'm sure it's okay for her."

"Yes. Thank you," Yuki politely thanked and bowed. He went at the stairs up to Tohru's room a little bit of a hurry.

"I wonder what's in his mind that seeing Tohru is a little urgent," Kyoko muttered as she watched Yuki running silently to Tohru's room.

-----

Yuki silently opened Tohru's door and let himself in. After he closed the door, he sat on Tohru's chair beside her desk.

"I'm glad that I didn't ask you to play today. I didn't expect to be this exhausted, to be still sleeping until this hour," Yuki spoke keeping his voice down. He knew she's still tired and he doesn't want to wake her up. Maybe he wouldn't be asking her to play tomorrow, too. So that he too can rest. He moved a little and he accidentally hit Tohru's desk and her pens fell on the grounds. Yuki's eyes immediately look at Tohru's eyes. Tohru's eyes moved. Slowly it opened and saw Yuki sitting on her chair.

"A-a-I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll just pick up your pens and go," Yuki said and hurriedly picked her pens and placed them on her desk and went to door.

"Wait!" Tohru shouted when she saw Yuki opening the door.

"Huh?"

"Do go yet. I thought you'll never come," Tohru sat on her bed. Yuki feel sorry for planning to leave so he closed her door and sat on her bed.

"Because I knew you're exhausted so I didn't try to disturb you today and let you rest," he explained.

"I'm okay now. I'm still tired but I wanna talk."

"Okay then. What do want to talk about?"

"Uh-What did you do this day?"

"Oh, I wandered in the forest," Yuki said remembering how fun the waterfalls was and he was about to tell it but remember that it should still be secret.

"Good you were able to come back!"

"Yeah, I used stones for tracking."

"Eh? What else? Did you find anything new?"

"Uh, not really. Trees and vines (vine walls with a locked door)," Yuki muttered carefully not saying the words in the parenthesis. He came over some awesome discoveries yet he can't tell her all of them since it is too early. And he didn't even know what is behind that vine wall. He also wants everything to be a surprise for her.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Y-yeah. I got tired so I returned home. I was resting when I remembered you. So, here I am," Yuki cheerfully said. Glad that he had said the half of the truth without being suspicious.

"I see. Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"Visiting me."

"Know what? You're tired. It is better if you rest for now. I won't be disturbing you tomorrow for playing," Yuki pushed Tohru gently

"Huh? But why?"

"You're still tired," Yuki explained. Tohru frowned a little. It's not really obvious but to Yuki it is. "Okay, I'll visit you. But no playing." Tohru smiled. Then her eyes wandered around the room as if she's thinking of something.

"From what I remember you're the one who likes playing," she asked from an innocent smile to a teasing one.

"Uh, yeah-eh-no! Now, no! Cause you're tired and-uh" Yuki started to stutter.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"A-what? Of course not! Why would I?"

"Hahaha! I know you wouldn't. Haha!" Tohru keeps on laughing. She can't help it when she saw Yuki's sudden emotional change of face. She can't believe that he got carried with her question. Yuki frowned but later on, he smiled. She really has a cheerful nature. And she'll really be a good playmate, since she always smiles and laughs.

"You really need to sleep. Can't you see? You're going crazy!" Yuki giggled and fixed Tohru's blanket. Tohru smiled and Yuki left the room. Tohru knew she still tired but still, it's her first time to have a friend who is a boy and she didn't know how fun it is having a boy a friend. The feeling of a having a new friend made her rich brown orbs shine brightly. She stared at sunset and hoped that she'll get her energy soon to play. She didn't want to waste two more days just in bed. Tomorrow, she'll rest again and regain her energy back.

-----

…

…

"AT LAST! MY SEARCH HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END!" Youli shouted the moment he found the waterfalls.

------

_I'm sorry guys. I think I overuse Kyoko's stupidness here. xD I just got carried away. I'm really sorry for abandoning this story for weeks. T-T Tell me if my grammar is bad as before, or it got worse, or it is improving. I won't be offended. Really. It's for my improvement anyway._

_Next Chapter:_

_"You're from the forest, right?"_

_"M-Mom, D-Dad, may I pass?" Yuki tried not to show how disgusted he is. His parent's stare at him for a moment like the have a ghost in the front of them._

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:windowtext;} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; color:black;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_"Mysterious."_

_'I never get tired of this spot. It's just too beautiful. I wonder when I will be able to paint it. I haven't started on my sunset painting yet,' Yuki thought._


	9. Chapter 8: The Key and its Hunter

As for Youli's search, he started searching again after an hour of rest. He walked and walked until he realized that the floor is getting steeper and steeper as he walks. He realized that he is already on the foot of the mountains. And unfortunately, he no longer remember where he had come from. He had no other way but to go down and down and way different from the path he took when he climbed the mountain. He really is glad that he's used to long walks. About 30 yards away, a crystal clear river separates the trees from one another. Youli was already getting sleepy and exhausted from walking when he was about to step on a body of water.

"What is this thing!?" He shouted when he got startled with the river's presence. He stared at the river before him. It's beautiful and crystal clear. The water's flow is calm and peaceful. 'This could be connected to the waterfalls Yuki is saying,' Youli thought. Different thoughts entered his mind and he decided to follow the opposite of the river's flow. Since he is no longer in the mountains, he's sure that flow of the river would just go straight to the ocean. So he is to go the opposite direction, to where the water flows from. But if he is on the mountains, he is to follow the flow of the river for it will lead him to the waterfalls. 'I can't wait. I can finally see the falls that my son is talking about.' His energy came back in an instant and he was able to walk faster. The river is getting wider and he is very close to the falls.

"AT LAST! MY SEARCH HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END!" Youli shouted the moment he found the waterfalls. The falls was incredibly enormous! Three falls with the middle as the biggest one. Youli walked to the falls slowly as he admired its beauty. He kneeled at the stones and washed his face with the crystal clear water. The water's refreshing feeling made Youli want to jump and take a bath. But he can't, because he knew that his purpose is not taking a bath and besides he has no clothes with him. Now he remembered Yuki leaving the house with a backpack with him.

"Now, where would the cave be?" Youli wondered. Yuki whispered him that there is a cave, but he never mention where it is from the waterfalls. Youli stood up and took a last glance before he left the waterfalls. He started walking around the falls to search for the cave. It didn't take him so long to find the cave. He entered it and marveled all over the place. It is not new to him to be in a cave, but it is new to him to be inside a cave that is behind a waterfall. He touched the walls and they are hard and cold. Though there are parts that are soft and moist. He chose a soft part of the wall that is near the ground. He pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket and started carving a hole where he will put the key. After he had done the carving, he placed the key and he tried to remove his finger prints with water. He cleansed his hands with water and left the cave.

"My only problem is where should I head back home? The sun will set soon. If I don't find my way now, I will not reach home. Not without the moon. Azumi will surely get worried," Youli muttered to himself. Now, he's worried. 'Maybe if I just walk in one direction, I may be able to get out,' he thought as he return to the falls. 'This river will lead me to the mountains, so I'm not to pass there.' From the falls, he walk in one direction and prayed he would be able to find his way out. His prayers were answered. Soon, he found the light that led him out of the forest.

**Chapter 8: THE KEY AND ITS HUNTER**

"What took you so long? You got me worried sick. You didn't even call or inform me," Azumi said with a faint voice. She had been waiting for him and she immediately opened the door the moment she heard a knock. Her eyes were shaking and so is her voice. It is obvious that she indeed got worried just like what Youli thought. Azumi observed Youli and noticed that Youli's pants are with a little soil and small leaves.

"I-ah…"

"You're from the forest, right?"

"Ah-huh? How did you know?"

"Well, your pants are with soil. You didn't get that in our yards because we don't have those kinds of leaves," Azumi explained. She got Youli amazed with her observations. Though it is as simple as those leaves, she can already get her mind working and having conclusions. That's why she always figures him out. And that is one of the reasons that made him like her.

"Yeah. Again, you're right."

"At least you didn't get yourself in trouble. Why don't you take a bath and refresh yourself."

"Exactly what I needed. I'll rest for a while and take a bath."

"And Youli, don't make me worry like that again."

Azumi glowered at Youli. Youli returned a sorry face and a fake smile. They laughed and hugged each other after a minute or two. After Youli whispered some love words, the atmosphere change and they got sweeter. Azumi clung at Youli tighter and their talk became romantic. They didn't realize that they were still standing on their doorway. Yuki from Tohru's house, just arrive. When he noticed his parent's atmosphere, he decided to wait for them to stop and notice him. But they don't seem to notice him. He's been standing there quite a while, but Azumi and Youli are still at their own world. They are still talking about the past, went they first met, etc. He really doesn't understand this kind of disgusting things. He must stop them because anytime now he's gonna puke.

"E-ehem. M-Mom, D-Dad, may I pass?" Yuki asked as he tried not to show how disgusted he was. His parent's stared at him for a moment like the have a ghost in the front of them.

"Uh-Yuki, Ah! Yuki!" Azumi panicked when she noticed that she is still cling to Youli. She let go immediately and pushed Youli inside. "Did you just arrive? How's Tohru?"

"Oh, arrive? Maybe ten or twenty minutes ago. I thought you're going to notice me fast. But I think it's exactly the opposite," Yuki whispered the last two sentences. Azumi hid her blush by not facing Yuki and lead him immediately to the living room.

"And Tohru?"

"Ah, she's okay. Though she's exhausted, you can't see it on her face. She still beams as usual," Yuki answered delightfully. He forgot in a second what he just saw. Yuki continued on his way to his, while Azumi got the veggies that she needed from the refrigerator and began chopping some on her chopping board. Youli was left on the door, a little dumbfounded. His momentum was disturbed, but it was funny to Azumi react like that again. It's over anyway so he just sat and relaxed himself on a couch. He picked the remote and turned the television on while he waits for dinner.

-----

On the next day, Yuki woke up late again than the time he wants to. Youli gave up his continuous buying of alarm clock because he knows it would last for Yuki more than a week. Yuki wants to continue the drawing (refer to chapter 4: No More Swimming Delays) that he is to paint early in the morning because he wants to feel the breeze when the sun is rising as he paints. It makes him more enthusiastic to make greater paintings than those of his past works. His spirit to continue the painting has faded because the sun is already shining brightly and it will hurt his eyes if he tried looking at it at a time like this. The breeze may be cool, but not like the sunrise breeze. Yuki got of his bed, folded his blanket, and fixed his pillows. He took a shower and exited his room the moment his mother called him for breakfast.

"Dad, can you buy me a new alarm clock?" Yuki eagerly asked his dad at the very moment he sat on his chair.

"Eh? But you will break it again in a day or three," Youli answered back. From what he knew, Yuki hated having an alarm clock, but why does he want one now? "Why did you want me to buy one all of a sudden? You said alarm clocks just disturb your slumber?"

"Uh, it is because I feel like I will never be able to wake up on the time I want if I don't have one. Please dad. I promise to take of it very well," Yuki pleaded.

"I bet it won't last for a week," Ayame muttered nonchalantly. Youli didn't mind Ayame's comment and said what is in his mind.

"If I were to buy you one last clock, how will I be sure that you will take care of it? You know that you can't control yourself when you're sleeping," Youli questioned and test Yuki. He just wanted to make sure that Yuki really is to take care of another clock. It's a waste of money to always buy one.

"Uh," Yuki started thinking of a way. He knew he always woke up with his clock on the floor broken or smashed in the table. He doesn't even remember himself doing it. "I always broke a clock when it's near me. So I think I should place it inside my shelf in such a way that I will still be disturbed by it's loud sound and will be forced to stand to stop its noise. I'm also sure that the moment that I stand, I will be awaken. If not so, I will be in my right mind when I start to find my clock in the bookshelf. In that way, even if I still hear its annoying sound, I will be on my right mind not to destroy it. So now, please buy one more alarm clock."

Youli and Azumi stared at Yuki for minutes. It's been a long time since they last test Yuki's brain when it comes to problems and situations. His knowledge doesn't get dulled, even a bit. For his age, he really have good analizations. Youli and Azumi's thinking was improved and combined in Yuki. Ayame's thinking is most probably from his father though Ayame is more stupid.

"What? Am I not convincing?" Yuki asked when he noticed them staring at him too long.

"Uh, that's not it my dear. We are convinced. Very," Azumi explained.

"Very good then Yuki! I just have to remember your words. If the clock wouldn't last for two weeks, I'll never buy one again, okay?" Youli answered with a smile. Yuki's face beamed with delight that he got off his chair to hug him. Youli returned Yuki's hug and finished it to continue their meal.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks a lot!" Yuki gave his dad one last hug before leaving the table. His parents smiled and continue their meal with a little conversation.

------

"_Dingdong! Dingdong!_" Tohru is sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Tohru? I'm in the bathroom. Can you get the door for me?" Kyoko's voiced echoed in the bathroom.

"Yup!" Tohru answered. She jumped to the floor and ran to the door.

"Who's there?" Tohru's high pitch voice entered Yuki's ears.

"Uh, it's me. Good morning," Yuki greeted Tohru.

"Good morning, too. I didn't expect you to come so early," Tohru returned the greeting with a smile.

"You seemed to recover all your strength so fast," Yuki said as he noticed her energy when she opened the door.

"Oh, really? Then that's good. Come in and I'll prepare you a glass of juice," Tohru invited Yuki inside of their house. Yuki sat on the couch as he waited for Tohru who is preparing juice in their kitchen. It didn't take her too long to return. She placed the tray with two juices on the table and drank it as they watch television. They turned it off after the show that they were watching.

"Ah, what are you thinking? You mind doesn't seem to focus on what we are watching," Tohru started.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe walking again in the forest. I might find something new," Yuki answered as remember what he was thinking yesterday. 'Yeah, something new. Like a peculiar key.'

"Something new? Like what?"

"New places or something interesting. You should rest now so that we can enjoy ourselves to the fullest tomorrow."

"Oh, really? I will. What time tomorrow?"

"Hmm…" Yuki began to think. His dad told him that he will be buying an alarm clock so that he may use it tomorrow. And he wants to rest everytime he finish a painting. He could rest after painting and play in the afternoon. "Maybe in the afternoon."

"Uh, when will I meet you?"

"We will not meet. I will fetch you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be waiting for you," Tohru smiled and waved.

"Are you shooing me away? I'm not yet leaving," Yuki answered her with a frown.

"Are you not? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were about-"

"I just came."

"Oh, you're right."

"I didn't come just to drink the juice you prepared if that's what you think."

"Ahaha"

"Tohru," Yuki pouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tohru laughed. "I could make it up to you. Let's go to my room and play!" Tohru spoke out her idea. Yuki nodded and they went upstairs to her room to play. Yuki checked Tohru's books and read some. After reading, he and Tohru played Tohru's stuff toys.

"Tohru, it's lunch time," Kyoko called. Tohru and Yuki fixed the room for a while and headed downstairs.

"If you want, you may eat lunch with us. Mommy would allow it, right?" Tohru invited Yuki for lunch and at the same time asking for her mom's approval. Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"It is kind for you to do so, but my parents don't know that I'll be staying here for lunch. So, I guess it's time to leave," Yuki explained with a bow and head for the door. At the door Tohru and Yuki bid their goodbye and both continued on their way. Yuki rested at his room after eating his lunch. He decided to visit Tohru later in the afternoon again for another play. As for now, maybe wandering in the forest wouldn't be a bad idea. He pulled his drawer and got his leftover stones. He'll be bringing it just in case he found something new. He brought with him a bag with extra clothes and small towel. He wore slippers just in case he decided to swim. He started his walk at exactly 1:30 pm. His first destination is the waterfalls as usual.

'I never get tired of this spot. It's just too beautiful. I wonder when I will be able to paint it. I haven't started on my sunset painting yet,' Yuki thought. 'The falls is just so beautiful that I want to paint is so badly,' he put on a small frown.

He dipped his feet in the falls and relaxes for a moment. He just can't get tired of looking at such a peaceful view. After some thoughts, he dived and enjoyed his swim. He swam back and forth of the middle falls where he can see the cave. When he got curious again about the cave, he returned to his bag and got up to wear his slippers. He walked to the cave and touched the walls as if examining them. He likes observing walls.

'It's just so cool'. He pulled a small container in his bag and put some soil of the cave inside. He returned the container in his bag. He wandered in the cave for some time and got. His eyes looked at all the parts of the cave except for the one at his back. It was where Youli kneeled and hid the key Yuki was searching. He passed by it and continued his walking to the other opening of the cave. He followed the stone trail to the mysterious vine wall.

'Key hunting,' Yuki thought. He went to its door and examined it for the second time to check if he has any chance of entering without its key. Unfortunately, no. It was expected anyway. Yuki just want to check it again. He stared in space and started looking at his surroundings for suspicious signs of key. He gave up in a minute or two because again, he knew it's hopeless. It's impossible to find it that easily. Giving up, he didn't bother looking for something new and just follow his stone trail back home. He left his bag in his room and left home again to visit Tohru.

-----

A sigh came out of Tohru's mouth for the third time. She had been watching TV the whole day and a tear dropped from her right eye as a sign that her eyes are already tired of watching. She turned the TV off and faced to the window. She can't wait to go out of the house tomorrow. With her energy, she can get out of the house now. But where will she go? She didn't know much of this place yet. She just arrived at this province eight days ago, how would she know the whole area? Tohru closed her eyes and thoughts entered her mind. Maybe sitting outside wouldn't be a problem. There's a bench there that she can sit on. Tohru stood and went outside of their house to refresh herself. She sat on a bench and rested there.

'If only I was as brave like a boy to go inside the forest, and to wander around a place I don't know. If I can only be as brave as Yuki,' Tohru curled herself in to a ball.

"I remember seeing him entering the woods this afternoon. I think he is bothered by something inside the forest."

'I wonder what it is. For some reason, I find him…'

"Mysterious."

'Now that I think about it, Yuki always have a mysterious atmosphere around him. Ever since the first time I saw him. He has a mysterious aura. Every time I talk with him, he looks somewhere as if he is to say something and when the words starts coming out of his mouth, I can see it is somewhat contradicting his eyes. Behind some of his smiles are sadness and loneliness.'

'I remembered that when we became friends, he was so kind and gentle. So the thought of him being mysterious disappeared, but there are really times that he is,' Tohru thought with a yawn. The sun is setting and it is so beautiful that it made her sleepy. Her eyes opened slowly and closed slowly. It got slower and slower until it finally shut.

-----

Tohru yawned. She turned her pillow against her and hugged it. 'Pillow?' Tohru opened her eyes slightly and blinked a couple of times more.

"My room?" Tohru sat up quick and looked at her surroundings. Her slippers were fixed at the side of her bed. 'The last thing I remember is… sitting on the bench outside of our house and-ah watching the sun as it sets. How did I get here?'

"_Knock! Knock!"_ Tohru's thoughts were disturbed by a knock.

"Yes?"

"Tohru? It's me, Yuki," Yuki called.

"Oh, Yuki. Come in," Tohru replied and sat on her. Yuki entered and sat on the side of her bed. He brought with him a sandwich wrapped in a tissue paper.

"So, you have awakened," Yuki greet with a smile.

"The way you say 'awakened' is like I'm some great creature that has awakened in a scary ceremony," Tohru giggled. They both laughed at her reply.

"Ahaha. Anyway, here's a sandwich," Yuki stopped laughing and handed Tohru the sandwich he was holding.

"Gee, thanks," Tohru took the sandwich. She unwrapped it and took a bite. "It's delicious," she grinned. Yuki returned her smile and she continued her eating. "Oh yeah, I don't remember coming to my room. But I remembered seeing the sun setting-"

"I carried you here."

"-as I sat on my bench and you carried-you carried what!?" Tohru asked quite surprised.

"I carried you here. I saw you asleep on the bench out of your house. It's was cold and I saw you freezing. So I carried you up here," Yuki explained calmly.

"Thank you but you don't have to get in all of that trouble-"

"It's okay. I like it," Yuki answered and gave out a sweet smile. Tohru blushed lightly as she stared at him. 'He is just too mysterious.'

"Uh, thank you," it was Tohru was able to say.

"No problem."

"Uh-how did-did mom know that you carried me here?" Tohru asked.

"Yes."

"What? Then why did she let you carry me up to my room? She would probably thank you and carry me here."

"I insisted," Yuki calmly answered.

"Why? What for?"

"Nothing. I just want to."

"A-uh, okay," Tohru stared at her hands. He said that all of a sudden and she just doesn't know what are the right words to say.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuki frowned.

"N-nothing. What are you saying? It's just too much for you to do so," Tohru answered back. He did absolutely nothing wrong. Maybe she just felt embarrassed.

"I told you that it's okay so don't think about it."

"Okay," Tohru answered. She tried to think of another topic and started, "So, how is your trip inside the forest?"

"How did you know that was in the forest? I-ah don't remember telling you that," Yuki replied.

"I saw you entering the forest around 1 to 2 in the afternoon. So, what happen?"

"Huh? Nothing special," Yuki answered and looked out the window. Well, it really not that special. He just swam in the waterfalls and visited the mysterious vine wall.

"The trees as usual," Tohru guessed.

"Yeah, and I give thinking about it," Yuki muttered and he closed his eyes. He touched his forehead and sighed as he thinks about the key of the mysterious door.

"Huh? Thinking about what?"

"Huh? Ah-nothing-the trees are what I mean."

"Ah, okay."

"Anyway, I'll be picking you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"So I guess I'll be going now."

"Okay."

"You're gonna say anything else?"

"Byebye."

"Ahaha. Ah, bye then," Yuki bid and exited her room. When he got out of Tohru's house, he called on Tohru's window and bid another goodbye. Tohru also bid and smiled. He smiled and returned home for supper. Yuki smiled and jumped the moment he entered their house. "Tohru, I can't wait to show you everything!"

-----

_Oh guy, I'm really sorry for my grammatical errors. Okay, I tried to type this as fast as I could but the ideas somehow fade and return or maybe it's the inspiration I'm lacking. Idk T-T I just wanna post as fast as I can since we are still way, way, way, way, way far from the plot. I'm sorry. I'll try to post as fast as I can this summer just for you. Thank you for all your reviews and they all mean so much to me, because it shows your appreciation. Thank you so much. Don't forget to review._

_So the key hunter didn't find anything like he expecting._

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_What place do you think we should go first?"_

"_Why are we in a big hurry?"_

"_There is something I want to show you."_

"_I thought you said that there's nothing special?"_


	10. Chapter 9: I Can Finally Show Her!

"Tohru, I can't wait to show you everything!"

**Chapter 9: I CAN FINALLY SHOW HER!**

"_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! Kringkring! Kringkring! Kringkring!" _Yuki ignored the alarm. He hid his head under his pillow.

"_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" _Yuki got annoyed with the alarm and was looking for the clock on his desk, ready to smash it.

"_Kringkring! Kringkring!"_

'Oh yeah, it is hidden in the bookshelf,' Yuki thought and turned to the shelf. He removed the books and was fully awake now.

"_Kringkri-tut!" _Yuki click the alarm clock's button before another long kriing.

'Wow. My guess was actually right. Who would have thought?' Yuki smiled. He rubbed his eyes gently and fixed his bed. After some yawning and stretching, he took a bath. He pulled the canvas and his painting kit and hurried outside. He searched for a beautiful spot for him to sit and start painting.

'How ironic,' Yuki thought. "I'm painting a sunset but here I am, watching the sunrise," he said and chuckled. He placed his canvas on his lap and started painting. It took him about three hours to finish the painting. He laid on the grass and close his eyes for a while.

'I'm not tired at all. I usually want to sleep after painting, but I can't stop imagining what's gonna happen later when we go the forest. I knew that she'll be very happy when we get to the waterfalls, so I just hope I won't mess up. Ugh! I can't wait!' Yuki thought. He sat up from the grass and put all his things back to the box. He didn't touch his painting when he noticed that there are still moist parts. He lain on the grass. He hid his eyes with his arms. Now that the sun has fully risen, it's too bright for him to watch.

After a couple of minutes, he got up and brought his painting with him back home. He rested in his bed after placing his new painting inside a big box.

-----

In the afternoon…

"_Dingdong! Dingdong!" _The doorbell rang. Tohru opened the door enthusiastically knowing that it will be none other than Yuki.

"Good afternoon, Yuki!" Tohru greeted with a big grin.

"You don't look like excited today, huh?" Yuki said ironically with a short giggle. "So, are you all prepared?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Can we go now? Can we? Can we?" Tohru asked deliriously tilting her side to side.

"Okay, okay," Yuki answered after another giggle. "Do you have with you a swim suit?"

"What? You didn't say we're going to swim."

"Anyway, just bring it with you. And some towels and other things you are suppose to bring when you swim," Yuki stated.

"Uh, okay. Just wait for me at the gate," Tohru pointed to their gate.

"Sure," Yuki answered and walked to the gate to wait. Tohru ran to her room and got a bag and began filling it with the things she'll need for swimming. Tohru bid to her mom goodbye and ran at the gate of their house catching up with Yuki. The two began walking.

"Uh, where we going?" Tohru started.

"What place do you think should we go first?" Yuki questioned back.

"Beach!" Tohru jumped.

"Okay then. Let's head there!" Yuki pointed as he ran. Tohru ran as well, very excited that she was once again out of their house for playing.

"Wow! You really got your energy back. You're running faster than before!" Yuki shouted. "But not fast enough for me." Yuki smirked as he speed up. Tohru was again left behind and Yuki started walking just when they reached the beach. Tohru panted when he reached him. Yuki chuckled.

"You don't… have… to… run… that fast," Tohru breathe. Yuki burst to laughter. Sure, he doesn't need to run. He just enjoys running, he likes running. He just doesn't have someone to run with. And now that he had one, it feels nice.

'Who would have thought?' Yuki looked at the ocean with a faint smile.

"Eh, Yuki?" Tohru noticed his sad smile. "Yuki?" She repeated again, this time longer.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You are. If not, then why is your face like that?"

"Like what?"

"Uh… remembering something sad?"

"Oh, does my face shows too much?" Yuki giggled. "Well, it's nothing sad. It's just I'm far more happy than before."

"Oh," Tohru was about to ask another question but then kept it in her mouth. It may lead to a bad topic if she would continue. Though it really isn't.

"Anyways let's leave our slippers here and walk to the sand," Yuki tried to start another topic.

"Huh? Aren't we swimming here?"

"Huh? I don't remember saying that-ah, we'll be saving that for later."

"Ah, okay."

The two continued walking and after a while, they began running. They played tag and Yuki is now the one being chased. When Yuki noticed that Tohru can't catch up with him, he lessen and speed and ran towards Tohru. He stopped when he reached her. Tohru got confused and stopped. Yuki reach out his hand gesturing Tohru to tag him. Though Tohru doesn't quite get it why he's reaching out his hand wanted to be tag, she just smiled, tagged him and ran. Yuki began chasing her. The air was filled with laughter for a moment. They played tag and later on were just running with their hands holding one another. After quite a moment, they sat on the fine sand, exhausted.

"Wow… that was… fun… Ahaha," Yuki panted.

"Yeah… it's just… tiring," Tohru replied, breathing hardly.

"You… bet. Let's rest… for a while… here."

"Right."

-----

"Why are we in a big hurry?" Tohru asked as she was running and pulled by Yuki.

"There is something I want to show you," Yuki answered.

"And I thought we are going to swim."

"We are," Yuki answered back and turned to Tohru. He smiled at Tohru and she flinched. She gawked at his smile. Sure, she had seen it before, but his smile just gets brighter and brighter. Even though Yuki is not facing her now, she can tell that he's so delighted and excited. So even though he's no longer facing her, she smiled back. She return to the real world and tried to figure out where Yuki is planning to take her, but it seems like an endless path of trees. Yuki's pace began to get slower and slower until they were already walking.

"Are you getting tired already?" Tohru questioned.

"Huh? No. Why would I be?"

"Well, we stop running. Just asking the possible reasons," Tohru stated and it made Yuki laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. Haha. It's just that we are already close and I don't want to use all of your energy just yet," Yuki explained, which only confuses Tohru even more.

"Just yet?"

"Never mind."

"And it just seems like we're exploring the whole forest."

"Oh, is that so? Well, it's not. You see," Yuki answered.

'Why does it look like I got a lot more confused every time I open my mouth,' Tohru thought. She just kept her mouth closed to avoid more confusion.

They continued walking to the trees and Tohru began to think that they really were just walking around. It was until she heard a sound of running water.

"Uh, what is that sound?"

Yuki chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't notice," Yuki answered without looking at her. She held Yuki's hand tighter. He tightened his hold as well and turned to smile at her. "It's nothing to be scared of."

"Ah," Tohru said in very small voice.

Tohru tried to be optimistic for Yuki seemed to be really serious and excited about this. And so she continued following him. The sound of rushing water continues to get louder. Tohru looked ahead of Yuki and saw something bright and glittering.

Yuki looked at her and smiled. This made her think that it is Yuki's sign that they are already near to their destination. Tohru's head was full of thoughts she didn't realized that they are heading to a great body of water. Tohru, not looking at her way, bumped to Yuki when he stopped. Tohru's eyes wandered on the crystal water in the front of her and later on the reflection of three waterfalls. Tohru couldn't help but gawked at the greatness and beauty of the waterfalls.

"Waterfalls?"

"Yeah," Yuki answered and smiled.

'That smile, that peaceful smile. I always find it mysterious. I never get tired of watching it. I'm also glad that as time passes by, his smiling is becoming more habitual. That's a good change, right?' Tohru thought.

Yuki removed his slippers and walked to the falls. He dipped his feet at gesturing Tohru to the same, and so Tohru did.

Tohru removed her slippers and sat at Yuki's side. She dipped her feet. She froze at first because of the cold temperature of the water. But as soon as she got used with it, she played the water with her small feet. Small splashes were made. Yuki just giggled at her.

"Hmm?" Tohru hummed when she noticed Yuki giggled at her. She thought that he had said something.

"Nothing," Yuki answered with another giggle. "Is that fun?"

"Huh?"

"What you are doing, is it fun?"

"Yup! Do it, too! Do it, too!"

"Okay," Yuki swayed his feet back and forth and splash them to the water. Laughter was heard next. "Want to swim?"

"Sure," Tohru answered. They removed their extra clothing until their swimsuits are the only one left. Yuki dived first.

"Uh-Yuki?"

"Hmm?" Yuki turned to a trembling Tohru. She's on the shallow part of the falls. "What's the matter? Why are you trembling?"

"Isn't it deep over the middle, where you are swimming right now?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why I'm threading, because my feet can't reach the floor."

"W-what? You can't reach them?"

"Yup. It's way to deep, even for a 7 footer man, Tohru," Yuki explained while looking at deepest part. He returned his gaze on Tohru. "You, you don't know how to swim, do you?"

"Uh, yeah," Tohru replied and turned to her back to hide her blush from embarrassment. "I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, I see. It's okay. I'll guide you. I won't let you drown," Yuki answered and he slowly swims to Tohru.

"Promise?" She turned.

"Promise. Now come," Yuki said as he stretched out his hand. Tohru hesitated but gathered courage and held Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled and gently pulled her towards him. Tohru held closely and tightly to Yuki. Yuki didn't complain though. He brought her slowly to the middle. Tohru kept on looking below her and her breathing got faster every second.

"Do not look below us. You are just going to scare yourself even more."

"I-I can't."

Yuki stopped and faced to Tohru. Her face got pale and her hands are trembling.

"H-hey, why did we s-stop?" Tohru asked still looking below her. She can feel Yuki's feet still moving but she can see that they aren't moving from their place.

"Tohru, look at me," Yuki ordered in a deep voice. Tohru's face trembled as she followed. She stared at Yuki's brave face filled with determination.

"Look there, at the falls," Yuki commanded in a deep but gentler voice. Tohru followed. Her fear disappeared as she stared at the beautiful falls. Yuki knew that her fear disappeared when her grip on him became less tight and her trembling vanished.

"Now, look at me again." Tohru faced him.

"Move your feet and waggle your legs in the water the way I do," Yuki ordered with a smile. Tohru looked at his feet and tried to do the same. Yuki held her other hand and gently pushed her away.

"H-hey, Y-Yuki!" Tohru squeaked. Her fear came back when she realized that they are still in the middle of the deepest part of the waterfalls. "Yuki!"

"Don't look below."

"B-but-"

"Keep moving your legs and feet."

"A-" Tohru tried to do as he says. But she felt that as she moved her legs and feet, Yuki is pushing her little by little away.

"Y-Yuki! W-what are you d-doing?" Tohru trembled more than ever.

"I won't let you go," Yuki assured her and gave her a squeeze on her hands.

Tohru shut her eyes tightly as she kept on moving. Any minute now, she is expecting herself to drown. Minutes passed and Tohru felt like she's not drowning at all. She opened her eyes and looked at Yuki. Yuki is smiling at her.

"See? You are not drowning anymore."

"Y-Yeah," Tohru answered and laugh. Yuki held her hands tighter and they pulled each other on opposite side that made them circle around and around the pool of the falls. They kept on laughing and playing until Yuki started pulling her closer to the falls. They let the water fall on them as they play there. After some time they stopped playing and just feel the water pouring on them. They still held one another's hands.

"Did you enjoy?" Yuki asked and face Tohru.

"Yeah. So much! I enjoy it very much!" Tohru answered delightfully.

"Oh, but that's not all."

"Eh?" Tohru faced Yuki. 'His smile is suspicious.'

"Inhale."

"Huh?"

"Do it," Yuki commanded.

"O-okay," Tohru answered and inhaled.

"Exhale... inhale... exhale... when you are under the water, you are not to breathe on your nose or mouth. You can only release air, and that is through your mouth. Remember that. Okay? Now, we are going to dive."

"Wha-" Tohru voice was stopped by Yuki's forefinger on her lips.

"Take a deep breath and we're gonna dive," Yuki said and removed his finger on her lips. Tohru did as she was told and closed her nose with her hands. They both jumped and dove.

Tohru opened her eyes to see Yuki pulling her gently to a dark place. Everything went black. Tohru turned to see her back. There is still light over there but why is it dark on the place they are swimming now. It's probably shaded. Tohru felt that any moment now she's gonna lose her breathe. She shoved Yuki to make him turn to her. Yuki did face her and got the message on her face. He immediately pulled her to the surface of the water. Both breathe hoarsely on the surface of the water. Tohru gasped when she realize where they are.

"W-wow. A cave?" Tohru gawked in awe. "It is! It is a cave!"

"Yeah, it is," Yuki answered her, pulling her to the shore.

"This is so amazing! A cave inside waterfalls? This is so amazing!" Tohru exclaimed. Yuki just giggled at her reaction. Yuki sat on the shore as he watched Tohru having fun on the shallow part of the water.

"Are you just planning to watch there the whole time?" Tohru asked when she noticed that Yuki is just watching her.

"Huh?" Yuki answered, very unprepared of her question. "Uh, not really."

"Then let's take a walk over there," Tohru pointed at the cave. Yuki stood and walk with Tohru to explore the cave. (**I find nothing to explore there though XDDD. Walls!**)

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"When I asked you about the forest yesterday…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said that there's nothing special?"

"It really is nothing special. I discovered this place five to six days ago," Yuki answered nonchalantly.

"So it means you were hiding something from me for almost a week." Tohru pouted which only made Yuki laugh softly.

"That not what I thinking at all. I want to show this to Tohru as soon as I can, but I don't want to tire Tohru so much. So I let her rest for days. And I also thought that it would be wonderful to surprise her with something like this," Yuki explained, still touching the walls of the cave.

"Oh, sowee," Tohru apologize for misunderstanding things. Her right hand touched Yuki's right hand, which is still holding her left hand.

"Okay! No prob!"

"Yey!" Tohru jumped. "There are two doors there. Where are they heading?"

"Well, it still depends to what direction you are to go. Even if you get out of that opening or that, there are still trees," Yuki explained.

"Oh," Tohru answered.

Something caught Tohru's eyes on the darkest part of the cave. "Hmm? Did I just see something sparkling over there?"

"Wha-where?" Yuki followed the direction of her face but failed to see where she is looking. Tohru pointed and Yuki look at the direction. "I see nothing. Maybe it's just you imagination."

"Maybe."

"I inspected this place before bringing you here. And the sparkling maybe coming from the sunlight reflecting the water."

"Oh, then it should be it."

"Uh, why don't we swim outside of the cave? We only have limited things to see here compared to the outside."

"You're right! Let's go!" Tohru pulled Yuki's right hand and hurriedly head to the water. Yuki guided her again and swam to the falls.

"Tohru, you have to breathe through your mouth, okay?"

"Okay," Tohru answered and opened her mouth and breathe. Yuki continued pulling her to the pouring water. Tohru was expecting them to dive anytime now but they didn't. Yuki continued until he was already passing through the water.

"Tohru, we'll be passing here. Hold me tighter. The water might pull you away from me."

"Okay," Tohru followed. She held Yuki tighter and he held her closer. They passed at the pouring water and light hit their eyes. Tohru grinned when she looked at the falls again. 'Yeah, there are more things that I can see here outside compared to what's inside there,' Tohru thought.

"Hey, wait a minute. If we could passed there, why did we have to dive?" Tohru pouted again.

"Oh, that. For no particular reason. I just want it to be exciting! Because that is the way I discovered that cave. Everything went black," Yuki reasoned with an adventurous face.

"You just made things harder for me," Tohru replied and turned her face away.

"Ahaha. It's fun and suspense! It's worth it," Yuki laughed. Tohru find his answer a little reasonable so she faced him and smiled.

"If that's the case then."

They continued to swim for hours. It was so fun. They just can't stop. They would never get tired even if it would take eternity on swimming there. But unfortunately, everything ends.

The sky is starting to get dark and filled with orange and red rays.

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"The sun will set soon. We should go home now."

"What? I don't wanna go home yet," Tohru pouted for the third time. Does time fly that fast?

"Actually, it's okay for me, but I think you're not that used in walking in the woods at night. Our only light source is the moon. Oh, now that I've mention it, the calendars shows that next full moon will be tonight and-" Yuki's statement was stopped when he noticed Tohru is already trembling.

"L-le-lets g-go home," Tohru stuttered and trembled.

Her stuttering made Yuki smile. "Ah, sure."

Yuki led Tohru back to the shore released her hand. (**AN: This the only time they released one another's hand. From the time Yuki outstretched his hand to guide Tohru, when she was scared to drown. XP**) They wore their slippers and began drying their hair with the towels they brought. Yuki picked his bag and walked towards a tree.

"Uh, where are you going?"

"Behind that tree, I'll be changing there. You can change here."

"Is that okay with you?" Tohru's question made Yuki giggled.

"Of course it is. If I don't like the idea, then I won't be moving without your word," Yuki stated. With this, he left and changed behind a tree.

-----

"I really enjoy myself there. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Very, very much! This day is so wonderful," Tohru thanked Yuki when they reached Tohru's door.

"Haha. Welcome. Hmm, after all the activities today, I guess we should be resting tomorrow."

"No! I still want to swim here tomorrow!"

"Eh? Okay then. Then as for the day after tomorrow, we will rest. For two days."

"A-a o-okay," Tohru answered with her face a little down. "But you must visit me."

"Then I won't have enough rest," Yuki answered. He tried to imitate Tohru. He pouted a little.

"You won't? Sorry. B-but, I will miss you," Tohru rubbed her eyes.

Yuki giggled. "Okay. If you put it that way, then I guess I really should visit."

"Yey!" Tohru hopped.

"So, I should be going now. Byebye," Yuki bid as he walk backwards, farther from Tohru. Tohru bid as well. Yuki continued his way home still glancing at Tohru. Yuki stopped at his door and gestured her to go inside the house. She smiled, getting his message and give Yuki one last wave. She bowed and went in her house.

-----

_XD Yuki and Tohru were holding one another's hand for a long time. I find it cute. And I want Yuki to be my swimming instructor! And I promise that from now on, I will update once or twice a week. T-T I'm sorry for being lazy. I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading. ^_^ . And don't forget to review. I was sad coz I just receive a single review for the last chapter. T-T I guess that was the worst. T^T_

_Ne, ne, ne! Do you want the key be discovered by Yuki only? Or by Yuki and Tohru? Do you want Yuki to show her the mysterious door even if he still doesn't have the keys? Help me decide. XD Coz I'm confused. There are two different futures for both._

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Oh, so you brought her there. How's your swimming?"_

"_Mommy! We're having jungle adventure!"_

"_Oh, I see. What kind of adventures? Did you swim at the beach?"_

"_Yey! We're going to swim again!"_

"_Ugh! I still have no clue where to hide this key."_


	11. Chapter 10: Waterfall Swimming! Round 2!

On the next day…

"Hey Dad! Yesterday, I finally brought Tohru to the waterfalls for swimming!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, so you brought her there. How's your swimming?"

"It was so fun! But she was scared at first because she doesn't know how to swim, and the water is way deep. So I guided her. I taught her that under the water she can only release air to her nose and when we're on the surface she should only breathe through her mouth. I also tried to lessen her fear. Now she knows a little about swimming, but she still needs someone to hold her for her to float."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mmm-hm!"

"I see," Youli answered gesturing Yuki to continue his story.

"But it was so fun. A lot more than I imagine, Dad! And tomorrow, we're going to swim there again!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. "I also showed her the cave and she said it's amazing!"

Youli chuckled and sat on a couch. Yuki followed him and let his dad carry him to sit on his lap. Yuki continued babbling and all Youli could do is to watch him and chuckled. It was obvious that Yuki and Tohru explore a lot in the cave, but they are both oblivious of the key's presence. But unknown to his knowledge, Tohru is already aware that there is something there, but haven't figured it out yet.

"We don't even feel even a little content despite of the hours that we spend there. So Tohru really likes to swim for the second time. And-oh, I never told you that I also found a vine wall, right?"

"U-ah, yeah," Youli answered with an unnoticeable stutter. He was just thinking about it. But he should be sure that it really is what Yuki found. "Uh, so, what does it look like?"

"Just like I said, vine wall. It's hidden deep in the forest. I was just lucky to found it. I just came from one of the exits of the cave inside the falls. I was walking quite a while, tpp. I think it took me more or less an hour. And when I look ahead of me, I saw a wall covered with vines. It took me a while to look for the door and dad, it was so~ huge!"

"Ah, what else?" Youli stared at Yuki very interested on what his son had seen so far.

"But I wasn't able to get in. The door is locked with a big, strange padlock. Oh, the padlock had a weird keyhole. I don't think our house keys would fit in," Yuki explained while playing his dad's fingers.

Youli just listen and kept his thoughts inside his head. He did expect Yuki or Tohru to someday, discover the secret place, but he didn't expect it to be that fast, and Yuki found the vine wall even if he was taking a different route from what he and Katsuya used. And to think that Yuki wanted to test if our keys would work in that padlock just to get in. He really is interested. But unfortunately, with just one look you'll know that not even one could work.

"Guess what, dad? The door looks abandoned for years. Maybe for decades!"

"That old? Then the owner should have grown old too," Youli answered nonchalantly making sure his act won't be caught.

"Yeah! I was thinking that way, too."

"When did you find the place?"

"Uh, that would be on the day I swim in the waterfalls. Four to five days ago. Uh, hmm, exactly five days ago," Yuki answered looking at his hands, and remembering the exact number of the days that had pass.

"Oh, not too long ago, huh? Are you daft in what's inside?"

"Yeah! If you would just know how eager I am to get inside. I mean, who would plan to create such place? For what purpose? Maybe a headquarters? Uh, science lab!? Oh, with the tubes of mysterious creatures inside! Ugh! I wanna get in now just imagining what could be inside!" Yuki said deliriously. This made Youli laugh softly.

"You're reading too many books," Youli said and poke Yuki's forehead.

"Eh?" Yuki asked looking at his dad quizzically.

"You're thinking too much. Who knows what's in the mind of the owner?" Youli chuckled. Yuki pouted on his father's statement and muttered softly, "Dad~"

"Ah, Yuki. Dad has something to do. I hope you don't mind if I leave you alone?" Youli asked as he carries Yuki from his lap to the couch.

"Yeah! I'll visit Tohru."

"You mean now?"

"Nope. I'll pick her at two and we're gonna swim again at the falls again!"

"Oh, okay. I'll be going upstairs now," Youli waved and headed to the stairs. For some reason, he felt like he wants to discuss this with Katsuya on the phone.

"Byebye," Yuki gave his dad a small wave and quickly picked the remote to turn the television on. "Actually, I just had the idea of laboratory when he asked me if I am daft on what's inside," Yuki mumbled with a pout.

**CHAPTER 10: Waterfalls Swimming! Round 2!!**

"Mommy! Yesterday, I had great adventures!"

"What kind of adventures, Tohru? Did you swim at the beach?" Kyoko inquired sweetly as Tohru cuddled in her lap.

"Ah, not that. The forest! But at first. We had a walk on the shore, but we didn't swim in the beach. It's in the waterfalls! In the forest!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Waterfalls? I don't think your dad mention anything about waterfalls," Kyoko muttered. Katsuya told her everything about the province they are to take their vacation. He mentioned every single detail and even showed her the map of the province. So if ever she wants to drive alone or bring Tohru to shop she wouldn't have any problems regarding the place. All details except waterfalls.

"Oh, Yuki found it all by himself!"

"Himself? When?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's not yet known to many," Kyoko said and went the refrigerator and pulled the drawer of veggies.

"I think so, too," Tohru answered.

After choosing a couple of veggies, Kyoko picked and went the kitchen to chop them.

"It's still too early, mom. Why are you preparing for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm just going to chop them and put them back to the fridge. So later on, I will just cook them. I'll be ironing your clothes so I can't get my hands wet later. Would you mind washing the dishes after dinner?"

"I don't mind. I'd be glad to," Tohru answered politely. "Mom, I'll just be preparing my bag upstairs."

"Okay. Do you have any plans today?"

"Uh, yeah! Mommy! We're having another jungle adventure!"

"A-ah," Kyoko sweatdropped and let Tohru ran to her room.

-----

At 2 pm…

"Dingdong! Dingdong!" Tohru hurried to the door.

"Yuki!" She greeted with a wide grin.

"Ahaha. Hi there," Yuki greeted Tohru. He let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Mama! I'll be leaving!" Tohru called her mom loudly for a graceful goodbye. "Yuki! I told mom about our jungle adventure yesterday!"

"A-oh, haha. But I don't think yesterday was an adventure," Yuki answered.

Kyoko turned to Tohru and wave her goodbye. She went back to her chopping of chop carrots and other veggies the moment Tohru shut the door.

-----

"Do you want us to go straight to the falls or take a stroll for a moment?" Yuki started.

"Uh," Tohru started thinking. "Waterfalls first and stroll later! I wanna continue swimming! I wanna swim now!" Tohru exclaimed as her grip on her backpack tightened. Ready for action!

"Uh, okay. Let's go this way," Yuki answered and let her to the entrance of the forest and unnoticeable following the stone trail he made.

-----

On the phone...

"Hey, how are you?" Youli greeted.

"Hey, I'm good. And you?" Katsuya answered returned the same question.

"I'm good, too. Anyway, I think our plans are gonna happen earlier than expected."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yuki found our place five days ago. Earlier than what I imagine."

"What? Wednesday? That was two days after our last visit."

"Yeah. He is eager to know what's inside. Unfortunately, he still doesn't have the key."

"Oh, did you have your key hidden somewhere already?"

"Yes. That would be on the cave inside the waterfalls."

"What? Isn't that too hard to find? Hey, and what waterfalls? I don't remember that we even saw one before."

"Uh, yeah. Actually, before Yuki found the place, he first came across the waterfalls. I think the path he took to the SP (secret place) is way different from ours. He told me that it took him more or less an hour to find our place. While it just takes us only about 10 minutes to arrive there, right? And he said he was from the falls when he discovered the place. So it really is different," Youli explained. "Oh, and hard? I don't think it would be too hard, because I think they'll be spending a lot of time swimming in the waterfalls and exploring the cave."

"Oh, okay."

"And, what about your key?"

"Ah, I-ah have no idea where to hide it yet."

"Oh, that would be a problem if you hid it only when Tohru starts searching."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll be thinking of that now."

"Good. Okay, I've said what I'm supposed to say. So~ I'll be hanging up now."

"Uh, bye."

"Bye."

-----

Tohru and Yuki were swimming and enjoying themselves at the shallow part of the water. They continue on splashing one another with water. After quite a while, Yuki brought Tohru with him in the middle of the water. Fear can no longer be trace on Tohru's face. Tohru won't be afraid, that is as long as someone is holding her.

"I really like the view here," Tohru said as she stared at the top of the falls.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, do you want to swim inside the cave again?"

"Later. I'm still enjoying the view here."

"So am I."

...

...

...

"May we swim inside the cave now?"

"Okay, if you insist," Tohru said with giggle.

"Yey!" Yuki squealed and pulled Tohru under the water's surface. Now that Tohru is less afraid of drowning, she was now enjoying the view underwater. It did hurt her eyes a little but that was only at the start. She started observing the scenery before her. Thin underwater weeds between enormous rocks, a small fish school wandering to the deepest part of the pool, and the sunlight entering the water. Everything seemed to be so beautiful and peaceful. It's all like a new dimension here.

Tohru was so carried away by the view that she didn't notice Yuki staring at her, with a gentle smile in his lips. Although Yuki knew that not only Tohru is still enjoying the view, he also knew that if they still stay under the water any longer, one of them especially Tohru, would start to collapse because of the lack of oxygen supply.

He slowly pulled Tohru to the dark part of the water and to the surface. Both breathe hoarsely when they reached the surface. When Yuki and Tohru's breathing was back to normal, the two stare to each other and let a laugh escaped their lips.

"That was so fun!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I agree."

"Can we repeat it later?"

"Sure!" Yuki agreed and headed to the shallows. There they rest and let their puny bodies float. Their eyes are closed, feeling the gentle waves beneath them. The only sounds that enter their ears are the small splashes of waves to the shore of the cave, the loud splashes of the waterfalls, and the soft humming birds outside of the cave.

"Hey, I never show you my paintings, right?" Yuki asked softly.

"Nope. You know how to paint?"

"Yeah. At first, I just take it as playing, but when I saw huge paintings when my mom took me in a painting gallery of her friend, I was amazed! It was so pretty and it look very real! As if it was just a picture from a camera! Those gallery paintings inspire me a lot. So I started to take paintings seriously. At first, I tried to paint a plant. I don't think that outcome really look like a plant though. It looks like a big leaf inside a pot," Yuki said.

"Everything starts from the bottom, so it's alright," Tohru answered. "But it was kinda funny," she tried to stop the laugh escaping her lips. "Sorry," Tohru apologized after stopping her laugh.

"It's okay."

"Go on."

"Huh?"

"With your story."

"Oh. Yup. I started with an ugly one, so I was disappointed. I tried and tried, until I finally perfect it. That was only time when I started to paint other objects and scenes. Yesterday, I just finish painting a scene of sunset."

"Wow. I did see paintings before but abstract ones. I don't understand it at all. I think I'd prefer realistic ones. Yuki, would you mind showing me your paintings sometime?"

"Sure," Yuki replied gladly.

-----

'Ugh! I still have no clue where to hide this key,' Katsuya thought as he laid his head on his desk. Somehow he was glad that Youli called him and informed him that Yuki had found the secret place already and that Youli had his key hidden already for Yuki, but it also means that he have to hide the key as early as he can. Yuki inform Tohru about the place and the lock, etc, etc. Tohru's eyes might be sharper in her surroundings (which Katsuya hope wouldn't happen), and she might notice the difference of the place when the key isn't present yet- "Hey, wait a minute. Why don't I hide the key at the same place where Youli hid it?" He whispered a little louder and immediately dialed Youli number in his cell.

-----

He stretched his neck a few times and stopped when something caught his eyes. 'Did I see something sparkling?' Yuki thought. 'I guess not,' Yuki was about to turn his head and continue his small stretching when something sparkle again. 'There are times that it sparkles when I'm not looking, but when I turn and look, it's gone. It's somewhere on the darkest part of the cave... Hey, isn't that the same spot where Tohru saw the same thing? I think I should check it out.'

Yuki stood from his position and walked to the dimmest part of the cave.

"Yuki?" Tohru opened her eyes when she felt that Yuki stood. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, somewhere?"

"Somewhere?"

"Just continue what you are doing there. I'll just wander here."

"Oh, okay," Tohru answered and shrugged.

Yuki went on his way. As he went closer, he noticed a metallic object in a low part of the floor. 'So there really is something there,' he thought. He knelt to take a closer look at the shiny object. 'It's a... "it's a key!" Yuki exclaimed softly.

"A what?" Tohru voice reminded Yuki that she was still there. Yuki immediately stood.

"Huh? What? A-ah, a kit!" Yuki answered with an unnoticeable stutter.

"Kit?"

"Yeah, a kit! First aid kit! I forgot to bring one," Yuki answered with a fake smile.

"Why do we need one?"

"Uh, just in case of accidents," he lied. Oh, how he is hating this moment.

"Oh, I see," Tohru muttered and went back to a lying position. Letting the waves carry her once more.

Yuki sighed in relief and knelt again to look at the key. 'A key?' Yuki thought. The key is not well hidden. It's possible that owner intentionally put it that way, so that someone will find it easily. 'What kind of owner will leave a key like this behind?' A question popped in his head. 'I just don't get it.' The key is bigger than an ordinary one, the soil surrounding the key is damp and it doesn't look like that the key was there for years. If so, then the key should be dirty and the soil be rough and dry. 'The time the key was placed there? It should have been more or less a month, a couple of weeks or just a number of days. It's humid here, so it could be month old but still damp. Anyway, I think-ah wait a minute.' Yuki pulled the key from the wall. 'The carvings... are similar to those of the lock of the vine wall. Could this be... the matching key?' Yuki clutched the big key in his little hands. 'Now, how can I bring this with me without Tohru noticing?' Yuki started to think the possibilities.

'Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if I'll held it with my right hand and Tohru with my left.'

'But I can never be sure that I'll made it back without losing the key or Tohru.'

'Yeah. Right. Maybe I'll just leave it here and just come back tomorrow.'

'But I don't want to leave it. Someone else might get it. No!'

'Okay, why don't I just leave Tohru for a while and bring this to my bag. It will just be for a while. I think Tohru won't mind.'

'Definitely the best.'

"Uh, Tohru?"

"Hmm?" Tohru sat and faced Yuki.

"I'll just be going out of the cave for a while. Would you mind if I leave you for a moment?"

"Uh, okay~"

Yuki smiled and ran outside of the cave to their bags (refer to chap 6). He hurriedly place it in one of his bag's pocket and hurriedly dive to Tohru's location.

"Huh? Yuki? H-how did you get here? Where did you just came from? I thought it would take you quite a while outside."

"Oh, that. That exit headed to our bags, from where we came from. So I just swam here than walking again."

"Oh, okay. You came back faster than I expected."

Yuki answered a giggled. "Hey, why don't we dive again?"

"You mean when we see those plants and fish?"

"Yup!"

"Sure. Yey! Let's go now!"

"Come," Yuki said and outstretched his hand to Tohru. She gladly accepted his hand they dove to see the underwater world once more. The scenery is as peaceful as before, but this time, it is little darker because of the time. Yuki brought Tohru to the surface when he felt that Tohru already needs oxygen supply. The two breathe hoarsely and swam calmly on the surface, feeling the fresh, soft breeze that chills them a little.

"Tohru, I don't want to destroy your moment, but I think we should go now," Yuki said softly and gently.

"Huh? I don't think it's that late yet," Tohru answered slowly and as gentle as Yuki's voice.

"Yeah, it's not that late yet, but didn't you say waterfalls first and stroll later?"

"Oh, I forgot," Tohru answered still leaning at Yuki.

"And we won't be able to walk and watch the sunset if we don't leave now," Yuki explained and turned Tohru to face him.

"Oh, okay. At least I feel contented than yesterday."

"Right," Yuki said. They dried themselves with the towels they brought and wore dry clothes. They left the waterfalls and take a walk to a hill. The hill where he painted the sunset scenery. There they sat and watch the sunset.

Sorry for the late update. I just promised to update at least once a week, but here, I update almost after two weeks. T-T Sorry. T^T

As for now, the events may seem senseless, but they won't be in the future. XP

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Why don't we leave only when he visits here."_

"_Yup, that was a good swim. Better than yesterday."_

_"But now is the chance to check that place again and try this key out."_

"_Yey! You did visit!"_

"_What!? You didn't know where the waterfalls is!?"_


	12. Chapter 11: Key Troubles?

"Oh, Katsuya? What made you call all of a sudden?"

"Uh, I was thinking, uh, why don't I just hide the key in the cave, too? So they can easily find it and they wouldn't have further questions like why are they separated or something. You know how children think, right? Like those people in mystery books."

"Right. Anywhere would be fine for me. But we should also be sure that we wouldn't be caught. We have to wait for tomorrow or the day after, I don't know my son's whereabouts and leaves the house almost everyday."

"Well, if he's not wandering in the forest, then he is visiting Tohru. Why don't we leave only when he visits here."

"Sure. Just give me a ring."

"Okay, I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye"

**CHAPTER 11: Key Troubles?  
**

The sky is filled with blue and mostly red rays from the setting sun.

The humming of the birds gently travels in the ears of two youngsters.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yup, that was a good swim. Better than yesterday."

"Good."

...

...

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? The sun... when it is setting," Tohru murmured.

"It is. I always see different pictures of sunset in different TV shows and it's really beautiful. It inspired me to paint one."

The two watched the sun silently and waited for it to set. When the sun was out of sight, Yuki walked Tohru home and bid her goodbye.

"You're gonna visit. Okay?" Tohru asked in low voice that sounded more of a command than of an assuring question.

"Yes, your majesty," Yuki bowed and made Tohru giggled. "Byebye, princess."

"That's not how you say goodbye to princesses," Tohru said trying t be a little rude to hide her little blush.

"Okay." Yuki cleared his throat and tried for the second time. "Goodnight, my princess," he said in a gentler and in a prince-like manner.

"Mm-hmm. That's better," Tohru replied and Yuki chuckled. "See you tomorrow," she said with a last wave and went inside her house. Yuki went inside his house with a contented smile in his lips.

-----

In an early morning, Yuki just woke up but he already felt like going back to slumber, since he still feels dizzy."The truth of it is, I'm really tried. So dead tired to be going out this early. But now is the chance to check that place again and try this key out." He whispered and massage his temples. "Maybe I'll just check it out later," he murmured. His eyes are opening and closing slowly. Finally, his eyes shut for another slumber.

-----

After 4 hours, a knock disturbed Yuki from his dreams.

"M-mom?" Yuki asked in a voice that to soft for his mom to hear. His mom entered the room with just a little sound. She sat on the side of his bed and brush some of his bangs to see his face.

"Mom," Yuki whispered.

"Are you still going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I still feel so sleepy," Yuki murmured and pulled his pillow to block the sunlight from meeting his eyes.

"I think you're exhausted, so okay, you may go back to your sleep again. Would you like me to me to bring your breakfast here?"

"U-ah, yes mommy. Thanks," Yuki answered back softly. Azumi smiled and headed to the door.

"But let me remind you, it's 11:30 am already. I'll be back with your breakfast for abo-"

"U-a-what!" Yuki jumped from his bed.

"I said I'll be back for about five minutes."

"N-no! You mean it's 11:30 already?" Yuki asked in shocked tone.

"Ah, yes. Would you still like me to bring here your breakfast?"

"U-ah no. I can go down now. I think so. Just wait for me downstairs," Yuki answered and jumped from his bed. He pulled his drawer and pulled some clothes hurriedly.

"I'll just be changing clothes... brushing my teeth... and... washing my face," Yuki said while running back and forth in his room. Finally, he ran in his bathroom to start brushing hi teeth.

"Okay, I'll just be waiting at the table with your dad," Azumi replied with a little smile on her face. It was cute seeing her son hurry like that. Yuki answered yes but it was muffled because of his brushing. Getting the message, Azumi left the room and went to the dining area.

After brushing, Yuki washed his face and changed his clothes. He did expect to wake up late, but he didn't expect it to be as late as 11:30! 9 would be considered, 10 wouldn't be. But not only 10, but 11:30! It will almost be lunch time. He wouldn't have enough time for exploring the forest and the place he was longing to enter! A frown appeared on Yuki's face, knowing that he would be just be dissatisfied if he went on and open that vine wall's door, because he will have a little time exploring it. He leaves home at two or three and always gets home on or before 6:30 pm. He wouldn't be contented at all if he would only spend an hour or two with Tohru. Same goes with his exploring activities. So the opening of the lock have to wait. Yuki left the key in his drawer and after a few seconds of frowning, he left his room to eat his late breakfast.

-----

"Yuki, you're finally here. I thought your mom will never be able to wake you. She's been calling and visiting your room for the seventh time," Youli said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Yuki apologized and bowed before joining them at the table.

"I think he's just tired from yesterday's activities with his friend," Azumi joined and reasoned for Yuki.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Youli agreed with Azumi and turned to Yuki again. "So, will you still give her a visit later?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuki whispered.

"You don't have to if you're tired," Azumi suggested.

"Your mom's right."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to. I can also rest there I wanted to. Any it's only a fews steps far from here. So I don't really mind," Yuki reasoned. He wouldn't tell them that Tohru also wants him to visit. They might get the wrong idea (that Tohru doesn't want him to rest, etc.), and he wouldn't like that. And besides, he fell asleep there on his first time at her home, so maybe they wouldn't mind if he rested there again.

"Mom, Yuki can think at his age now. Anyway, aunt Kyoko will call us if he collapse or something. Though it's not gonna happen," Ayame said nonchalantly. Yuki stared at Ayame. It's been a while since he last heard Ayame's voice.

"What are you staring at?" Ayame asked in a cold voice with a matching cold stare.

"Uh-ah-nothing," Yuki answered and went back to his meal.

"Okay then. Rest after lunch and leave at three, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Yuki answered and it ended the conversation. Everyone else continued their meal silently.

-----

"Hi hi!" Tohru greeted.

"Hello, Tohru."

"Yey! You did visit!"

"You made me promise yesterday just to expect me not to come," Yuki answered with a frown. "How rude."

Yuki's frown made Tohru laugh.

"No. That's not what I mean at all. I myself was tired so I was just about to call and tell you that is okay not come today and just visit tomorrow."

"Too late, Tohru. I'm here already."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just take a rest upstairs."

"Sure. Oh, and by the way you ran down from upstairs, you don't look as tired as you are saying," Yuki commented. Tohru just laugh at his remark and led Yuki to her room. There they continued their conversation.

-----

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Yuki has arrived."

"_Yeah, I'm already at the front our gate."_

"Okay, wait for me there." _"Click"_

"Kyoko, I'll just be leaving for a while," Katsuya called Kyoko.

"Okay, be safe," Kyoko bid.

Katsuya meet Youli at his gate. They greeted each other and went straight to the forest.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What!? You didn't know where the waterfalls is!?"

"Ahaha, yeah. I was just lucky to find it."

"What!?"

"Hey, calm down. It also took me hours just to find it. I'd look suspicious if I ask Yuki where the waterfalls is and a key suddenly appears," Youli patted Katsuya's back to somehow calm his friend. Katsuya got a little more annoyed and removed Youli's hand.

"Look, I'm not mad. Annoyed? Yes. It's just that, ugh! If you don't know where it is, then it also means that we have to explore the forest!"

"Yeah, yeah. Exactly my experience. If you want us to find it now, we shouldn't stop here and continue searching," Youli explained and started walking with Katsuya at his side.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"And how exactly will we know when we are already near our destination?"

"Oh, when we hear some splashes and running water."

"You mean like the one we are hearing right now?"

"Yeah, something like that... W-what!?" Youli's toned changed form calm to shocked. When he is back to sanity again, a smirk appeared on his lips as he say, "Speak of the devil."

"Katsuya, come on!" Youli ran and followed the source of the sound. Katsuya ran after him and they ended up meeting a river. Katsuya understand the look in Youli's eyes and he followed the opposite of the rivers flow. It didn't take long when they already come to the river they were looking for.

"Ugh, finally," Katsuya said with sigh and on one of the rocks near the falls. "Okay, now that we are here, where is the cave you were talking about?"

"Yeah... I'll show it to you... let's just rest for a minute," Youli answered with some panting.

"Okay," Katsuya replied and laid on the rock to rest. The sun is already setting, and it worried Katsuya on what time will he be able to come home, but his body aches for a little rest, and so he gave in.

-----

"Uhmm, I really don't want to go yet. But I think now is the time that I should really be going home," Yuki explained with a frown.

"Yeah, I still want you to stay, but what are you saying. I should be the one apologizing to make you come here instead of letting you rest. Thank you so much. You've spend so much time already, so it's alright," Tohru answered with a sweet smile.

"O-okay. Thanks for the food. Uh, byebye," Yuki waved as he exited Tohru's house.

"Byebye," Tohru waved in return.

-----

After a minute or two, Youli led Katsuya inside the cave. He led him to the place where he put his key and they surprised to find no key.

"It seems that your key is already in Yuki or Tohru's hand that fast."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. And you were saying that the cave would be too hard?"

"My mistake. So, do you think I should place my key on the same place or somewhere else."

"I think it should be somewhere else. Maybe there." Youli pointed on a spot. He searched Katsuya's face for any approval, but Katsuya's smile shows that he is agreeing. Katsuya headed to the wall that Youli pointed and placed the key there. When Katsuya is done, the two sat again on the rocks where they were sitting earlier and Katsuya washed off the dirt from his hands.

"Know what? Yuki is lucky to find a place like this. I heard that there is a river in this forest but I never heard of anything about waterfalls in this area," Katsuya praised.

"You're right. If I were him, I'd come here everyday just to swim. The water is crystal clear and cool," Youli said with a sigh. "But we, parents, just have to wait for them to tell us the exact location or else we'll look suspicious to be swimming here when they suddenly arrive." Another sigh escaped Youli's mouth.

"Yeah, anyway, we should head home. I told Kyoko that I'll be out just for a little while, because I thought you already know how to get to this place. Who would have thought we're going to so much trouble just to hide keys? Anyway, let's go," Katsuya said and stood. Youli followed and they again wander in the forest to find the way out.

-----

"That's odd. Dad is not yet home," Tohru said and walked to the window, searching for any signs of her dad.

"And he even said that he'll be out just for a while," Kyoko answered while preparing for dinner.

"Dad said that?" Tohru asked as she sits on her chair in the dining room.

"Yeah, I'll beat your dad if he comes home drunk," Kyoko threatened as she slammed the door of their refrigerator hard.

"Mom, dad never drink," Tohru said with a short giggle. Her mom's gangster self is coming back.

"He better not."

Tohru faked a laugh. 'Dad, please come home safe and normal... Mommy doesn't want to see you drunk...' Tohru prayed silently.

-----

_I think 10:30 would be late for the others out there, but it's still too early for me. -_- 12:30 - 1 pm is my usual time of waking and 3 pm would be late. XD But I'm already trying to make my sleeping normal, but it's so hard. . Uh, today's chapter is short, isn't it? -_-' I'll try the usual length on the next one._

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_You won't show her? Why?"_

"_I'm dying for this moment," he whispered._

"_I think dad is right, I'm just thinking of too many things."_

"_I'm not good with these kind of things, but," he paused, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try."_

"_There. It's all done!"_


End file.
